


The Painter Married the Prince

by Fighterartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighterartist/pseuds/Fighterartist
Summary: Nightmare's been uncorrupted thanks to his brother Dream. Nightmare worked hard to help take down his hold gang and restore balance to the multiverse. With the multiverse at peace Ink and Nightmare had fallen in love and gotten married. Everything seems perfect, that is till the olg gang gets back together.
Relationships: Inkmare - Relationship, Killermare (Undertale), Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare’s POV  
Oh my god. My hands were shaking as I tried to button up my shirt. My vision was blurry from the amount of stress and excitement going through me. I couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Not only had I fallen in love, but with the creator of Aus. It was all too much. Ink helped me find a new Au to live in after Dream saved me. The man who watched me go to a university to get an education degree. Ink sat with me in his living room and helped me practice for my interviews. He was truly something else. All of the Stars had helped me through so much after Dream used his arrows on me. I loved him very much, and he clearly loves me. Ink had asked me out actually. He made such a big deal out of it. He had painted a whole section of the doodle sphere for it. He had an extravagant garden of purple of black flowers. He was dressed up in some silly suit. God the doofus was acting like a duke as he asked me out. Six months later and here we are. Ink and I are getting married.  
I almost screamed at the sudden soft knock on my dressing room door. I turned around to see my brother opening the door. He was my best man at the wedding. He smiled at me as he walked over. He started to button up the rest of my shirt for me. I breathed as a thank you and grabbed the blazer for my tux. My tux had a black button up with black pants. The blazer itself was a beautiful royal purple with black swirls on it. I started to put on my crown as Dream tied my purple bowtie. He smiled at me as he fixed any creases in my suit. I smiled nervously at my brother.  
“Look at you brother,” Dream breathed as he smiled at me. I chuckled a bit as he fixed his tux. He was pure white with golden swirls. Our outfits were made to micic the other’s. Dream smiled as he got my dark velvet cape out of the wardrobe. I stood tall as he draped it over my shoulders. He started to fuss over it like a bridesmaid to her friend's wedding gown. I glanced at him smiling.  
“Dream...I love you,” I tell him. Dream stopped as he smiled brightly. Positivity flowing into the room.  
“I love you too,” He hugged me. I hugged him back and started to sway. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to get married yet. Part of me wanted this to wait a little bit longer. I didn't deavere Ink, not after everything I've done. Dream let me go and wiggled my shoulders laughing a bit.  
"Ink loves you Nightmare. Stop telling yourself you're not good enough. You proved you are. Stop letting the past hurt you." He put out foreheads tougher. I sniffled with a nod. Dream stepped away. He held out his arm for me to hold. I blinked and took it. Dream walked me out of the dressing room to the isle. The room was covered in different pastel and dark colors of purple, blue, and black. Ink was standing at the arch. He was wearing the most obnoxious rainbow tuxedo possible. I had to cover my mouth to stop laughing. He was wearing a gold crown with the paintbrush symbol of it. Blue was wearing a normal suit by Ink's side. He nudged Ink as I walked down. Ink looked up and started to blush. He seemed star struck. I waved nervously to the random monsters of the multiverse that came. I blinked thinking I saw Error. I looked behind me, but all I saw was an empty seat. I shrugged it off and looked back at Ink. Ink pulled at his collar chuckling nervously. I smiled softly as I squeezed Dream’s arm a little harder than before. Dream only hummed in laughter as he stood me in front of Ink. I tensed as soon as Dream’s arm left mine. I looked up at Ink to see him holding out his hands. I reached out shakily taking his hands. How is it so hard to look at the man I love? I held his hands in mine as we looked into each other's eyes. Ink squeezed my hands three times. I smiled a bit and squeezed back three times. Our secret little code for if we’re okay. Ink blushed as he stood tall and proud. I blushed more as I matched him. I glanced towards the pastor from Heaventale. I started to feel nervous pounding into me as I looked at him. Ink and I angled our bodies to the Asgore smiled at the two of us as I looked up at him.  
“Well this is a day no one expected to see,” The Asgore joked as everyone quietly laughed. I forced out an awkward laugh as Ink was cracking up. I tabbed his hand as the Asgore beamed with pride. Now I just wanted to get married and leave.  
“iIt sure does warm my heart to see such a lovely couple come together. A god and a guardian is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the both of us. I nodded and Ink gave him thumbs up bouncing on his toes. I'm just happy he decided to wear shoes for once. The Asgore chuckled lightly.  
"Well today is a holy day. We are joining the union of these two monsters for better or for worse. Now Ink do you promise to live and care for Nightmare till the end of your days?"  
"I do," Ink replied as he gave me one of his charming smiles. He winked at me. I blushed a bit and looked forward. I wanted to stay composed through the ceremony at least.  
"Now Nightmare. Do you promise to care and cherish for Ink till the day you die?"  
"I do," I replied anxiously. I could see Dream beaming from the corner of my eyes. The Asgore smiled as he gestured for Ink and I to turn to each other. We did and I smiled at Ink. He held my hands smirking.  
"Now the moment everyone has been waiting for. Ink you may now kiss the groom," The Heaventale Ashore smiled. I squeaked as Ink pulled me into his chest. He hugged me and planted the most romantic kiss I could on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I was in my own little world. The echoes of the crowd cheering were far behind me. I pulled away and smiled at Ink.  
"I love you stain spot," I smiled as Ink lifted me up and spun around. I screamed and held tighter before I started to laugh. I heard Blue and Dream cheating the loudest. I glanced back to see happiness and pride in Dream's eyes.  
I smiled as Ink put a hand on my thigh. Dream was standing up holding his glass of champagne. He had tapped the glass with a knife. Ink was leaning on me. His hand running up and down my thigh. I blushed and kissed his head.  
“We are gathered here tonight to celebrate a beautiful night! When our creator chose my dearest brother to get married to. We all know my brother has had a shady past, but he’s changed. We can all agree that my brother has proved himself to be worthy of your praise. Now I couldn’t think of a better couple. Ink is a fun loving, and quite forgetful champ. Well my brother is a serious guy, but is very very gentle. Watching these two makes my heart melt. They are both themselves. A peaceful light radiates from the two when they are tougher, and I hope this union brings peace to the entire Multiverse,” Dream finished his speech before raising his glass high in the air, “Cheers to the new couple of the multiverse!”  
“Cheers!” Everyone in the room raised their glass up. I turned to Ink and winked. He smirked and we held each other glasses up to our mouth. We poured them a bit and drank our champagne that way. I heard Blue clapping as he laughed. Dream snorted as he watched up. I jumped away as Ink almost split some on me.  
I sighed as we spent our honeymoon in a tropical paradise Au. I was reading a few emails some students had sent me on the beach. I decided to risk my no work rule. Ink got some drinks. I screamed as I felt someone hugging me from behind. Two ice cold drinks on my chest as someone kissed my neck. I glanced over my shoulder to see my tattoo covered boyfriend. He set the drinks down and sat behind me. His legs spread apart and held me by my side. Ink Glared at me playfully, He was pouting.  
“We said no work during the honeymoon,” He scolded me as I took a sip from my vodka spiked mango smoothie. I shrugged and looked away as Ink put my phone in our beach bag. The ocean waves barely lapping up to our feet.  
“My students need me Ink,” I tell him as he rolled his eyes.  
“Well I need my husband,” He answered and hugged me closer. He was nuzzling into me as I snorted.  
“But do you pay me?” I asked jokingly.  
“Umm in kisses,” He sassed back and started to kiss my neck and exposed shoulders more. I laughed and laid against him. I tilted my head to expose my shoulders more.  
“You still want to make that garden when we get back home?” I asked as I held Ink’s hand. We had decided we weren’t ready for children yet at the beginning of our vacation.  
“Ya, let’s make that flower garden around the tree,” He answered. The tree Ink was referring too was a new Emotion Tree. Well Ink and I were out of town Blue and Dream were housesitting. I had bottled up some negativity for Dream to feed the tree for me. I nodded as I closed my eyes. The warm sun made me sleepy as I relaxed in Ink’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare's POV  
I was in the middle of teaching my third period class. It was a wride split class, where we spent an hour in class. Then the kids go to a twenty lunch before coming back for thirty minutes. The school I worked at used a block sheducale. We have four classes one day and four different classes the next day. It altered each day for us. Most of my kids were staring at the clock waiting for lunch, which was forty minutes away. Really it w\as a waste of their time. I had been teaching for about four years. All of those four years have been at Sky Under Ridge High School. I thought Monster history for juniors, and World geography for Freshmen. I was hoping to change my freshman class for an AP class next year. Currently I am teaching Monster History, and everyone seems half asleep. I smiled at a devilish idea and waited for the perfect moment.  
“And before anyone could ask, BAM!” I slammed my hand on the white border laughing at the kid who fell out of their chair. I had perfectly disturbied them from a nap, “The seal was broken. Frisk had freed all the monsters from their underground prison.” I smiled as a few kids laughed at their fallen comrade. Others were just glaring at me. Of course there was that one student in a college prep class who was scribbling down notes. I stood straight as I looked down at my small kingdom.  
“Now how about we get some class work before lunch? It’ll be due next class,” I walked over to my desk and grabbed the stack of packets, “It’s a review of the past two classes and what we learned today.” I handed the kids in the front row the packets to pass back to the kids behind them to pass back. I kept a straight face as kids groaned. I smiled as I walked up to my desk. I fixed my button up shirt and fixed my hat. Skeletons were required to wear hats in workplaces. It was a wride law, but I didn’t mind. I went shopping every semester to change things up. I sat down at my desk and took some class work to grade.I really only gave out classwork when I had things to grade in my Monster History class. Otherwise I gave them a lecture and study hall. I started to look over my freshman class’s work. Unlike this class I had to give out more classwork than I wanted. Every unit that had a packet of a continent to feel out with its countries. I sighed as I started to work on my own classwork. I blinked as my phone buzzed from my pocket. I took it out to see a text from Ink.  
“Hey sweetie pie. Wanna get some chocolate pie tonight?” I narrowed my eyes at this text. We only get chocolate cream pie when it’s a special romantic occasion. Last time I checked there was no anniversary coming up. I double checked the date to make sure. I raised a socket at this. I went back to work trying to think of an argument Ink may be trying to make up for. Really nothing was coming to mind as to why Ink is getting romantic on me.This truly was worrying me. Ink would get romantic on me at times, but this was different. This was the desert for our most intimate nights, and tonight isn’t one of those times. I kept working until the lunch bell rang. Lots of kids scattered out the door and left their bags behind. I sighed and spun around to my cabinet. I pulled out my lunch which was a salde. I started to eat it and kept grading the classwork. I was munching on my salad when it hit me. Ink wanted something from me, but what was it? I sat in my cheer. My feet up on the seat with my knees to my chest. I was eating my vinger covered salde in thought. The sour taste burning my tongue as I ate. The bitter blue cheese eases some of the pain. I just had to get through the day to learn. Man I’m glad third period is almost over.  
Ink’s POV   
Okay. I placed a vase full of beautiful red roses on the dining room table. Surely Nightmare will be buttered up enough to consider what I'll be asking tonight. Hopefully I was sudeal enough so he doesn't expect a thing. I smiled as I walked into the living room and took the vacuum out of the coat closet. Nightmares tend to be a bit of a neat freak. So we kept one in the closet downstairs for him to vacuum the first level and one upstairs so we didn't have to carry it. I plugged it into the wall and started to vacuum up the place. Surely Nightmare will be even more relaxed coming home to a clean house. Hell I have enough time to clean the kitchen counters by the time he gets home. I smiled as I finished the first house choir and put my vacuum away. I made my way to the kitchen and started to clean the counters so I could cook some pasta and chicken.  
"Ink?" I heard Nightmare open the door. I checked the time to see it was about four o'clock. I smiled as I walked into the living room.  
"My prince," I walked over and kissed his hand. Nightmare smiled as he pulled his hand away.  
"Okay okay I get it. What do you want mister?" Nightmare used his finger to push my forehead away. Oh shit. Mission abort he knows!   
"Can't I choose to be romantic?"  
"You're getting chocolate cream pie involved. That's not just romantic," He crossed his arms smirking at me. Well at least he isn't mad. I shrugged and pulled him into a hug.  
"At least let me spoil you before I tell you," I muttered pouting. Nightmare hugged me back.   
"No. You tell me first. Then as you're spoiling me I'll think about it," Nightmare snorted a bit as he laughed. I smiled at this and hugged him tighter.  
"I'm ready for a baby. I think we are both ready," I tell him. I tensed up as Nightmare's grip tightened on my shirt. Maybe Nightmare really wasn't ready for a kid yet. Maybe I was rushing or persuading him. I noticed Nightmare let go of me and sighed.  
"Then you have to promise you won't die and leave me alone with a kid," Nightmare looked at me dead serious. I felt guilt wrap my practically completed artificial soul. I grabbed Nightmare's hands and smiled.   
"Baby. I made a vow to stay alive, didn't I?" I asked as Nightmare looked away. Tears started to form him in sockets. I smiled weakly, "Nightmare look at me please." Nightmare looked at me, and I saw all his walls crumble.  
"J-j-just promise me," He stammered out as I pulled him into the biggest and tightest hug I could.  
"Is this why you're holding back from me?" I asked softly.  
"Ink just promise," Nightmare's hand almost digging into my back. I kissed the top of his head.  
"I promise Nightmare that I won't die. I won't leave you with a kid," I whispered to him before he broke out into sobs. I rubbed his back and swayed with him as he cried. His knees buckled so I picked him up. His legs wrapped around my waist as he kept crying. I frowned and nuzzled into him. I had no idea he was holding this in. I started to wonder about the night's when I couldn't come home. What was Nightmare doing? Was he sitting on the couch waiting for me? Was he lying in bed cold and alone? I held him tighter.   
"I'll be a better husband," I whispered to him. Nightmare nodded as he hugged me tighter, "How's the freshmen?"  
"Oh my god!" Nightmare sat up and laughed. He started to wipe away tears laughing. I snorted and plopped down on the couch. Nightmare let out a startled noise as I did. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. He pressed out noses together.   
"Nosiy and as stupid as ever," Nightmare answered with a sigh. I smiled and held his cheeks. He blushed and put his hands on mine.  
"The multiverse is perfectly balanced at the moment," I told him. He nodded as he leaned into my hands, "You sure you're done fighting for the multiverse?"  
"Do you want a baby or not?" He asked half-bitterly. When Nightmare was first saved he spent a few months fighting alongside us when he wasn't busy with classes. Nightmare had retired from fighting to become a teacher. He never told anyone why, he just decided to stop. Every once in awhile me or Dream asked him if he wanted to come back. Just to make sure, and we always get bitter responses. In all honesty I think Nightmare is done with all the Aus. I think he really does just want to settle down in one Au and forget about his past.  
"Just checking hun," I answered as Nightmare rested his head on my shoulder.  
"You know...a baby is a good reason to get chocolate cream pie," Nightmare told me with a hopeful smile.   
I smirked back, "You know. It is a pretty good reason." I rolled us so I could stand up. Night.are jumped up afterwards and took my hand. He grabbed his car keys and wallet before running out the door. I laughed as I ran alongside him to our car. Our neighbors were staring at us like we were crazy, but they were humans. There was still discrimination between humans and monsters. Nightmare let go of my hand as he skidded to the driver side. We were both laughing. I could hear our voices echo in the neighborhood. He unlocked the car and jumped it. He started to buckled his seatbelt. I clicked mine and watched him turn on the car. He was giggling the whole time.  
The drive to the store was nice. We took a thirty minute drive to a quaint little bakery. Nightmare locked the car as we walked in. We were holding hands as we looked at the pies. Nightmare’s eyes sparkling at the sight of all the pies. I wrapped my arm around his waist.   
“Aww what are you two celberting?” The Toriel of the world walks over to use from the kitchen. She was dusting flour off her hands on her apron.  
“Well we’ve been doing some thinking, and we were thinking it’s time for a family,” I answered as Nightmare looked at each of the pies.  
“Adopting or the soul way?” She asked, smiling at Nightmare.  
“We were going to talk more over-”  
“Soul,” Nightmare answered and winked at me. I blushed a bit and smiled.  
“What he said,” I answered Toriel as she laughed softly.  
“Ahh youngsters,” She sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She came out with a fresh chocolate cream pie. Nightmare glanced over and clapped. He started bouncing on his toes.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I felt nervous as I sat on our bed shirtless. The soul way was nerve racking. We were going to take bits of our souls and place it on me, and see if by body expects the developing sul. Which will take about three hours for the body to decide. I was cross legged as Ink walked out of the bathroom. He hung up his phone call. He had called the scientist that had made his soul. We were just double checking that Ink’s soul had the chance of creating a new one.  
“We can do it. Just a low chance of your body expecting it,” He told me as he sat down. He held my hands and rained his thumbs over my knuckles.  
“Okay. That’s good,” I smiled at Ink before I took out my soul. Ink smiled softly and took out his. His soul was about three frouth completed. My soul will heal over after I take this fraction off, but I’m not sure about Ink’s. I winced as Ink grabbed the kitchen knife and held it up to his soul. He held it in his soul in one hand. He cut a small fragment. I handed me the knife as he held the small bit of soul. He had it between his thumb and pointer finger. I sighed and took the knife. I cut out a fragment of my soul before I put the knife down. I absorbed my soul in my body, and Ink did the same. I held out my hand, with the soul fragment in my hand. Ink moved closer and held our soul pieces together till it fused into one bitty soul. It was a blob, and didn’t have the normal heart shape of a soul. Ink smiled as he leaned down and set the new soul on the base on my spin. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
“Hope this works?” I asked softly. Ink leaned in and gave me a quick small kiss.  
“Hope this works,” He answered. We both got up to get our shirts on. Ink left to put the knife in the dishwasher. I climbed into bed, and waited for Ink before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare’s POV  
I woke up in the morning and groaned. I sat up to see my bed missing my lovely husband. I sighed and tossed my legs over the sighed. I felt extremely hungry, and I didn’t know why. I walked to the bathroom. I looked at the full body mirror next to my bathroom door. I stood in front of it and stared into my relfection’s eyes for awhile. I know I should be checking for my baby's soul, but I was scared. This was something I've never done before. That and I was scared that my body didn't accept the soul. What is Ink and I never have a child due to his soul? We both hated the idea of using ecto bodies because of the laws of this world. It would kill my paycheck. I closed my eyes tight and reached for the bottom of my shirt. I couldn’t feel the soft cottony fabric. Fear was taking over me as I ripped my shirt off. I crossed my fingers as I slowly opened my eyes. I covered my mouth as I stared at my lower spin. I smiled weakly and stared at the light violet soul that was on my lower spin. Joy was rushing through me. I was having a baby! I was starting a family with Ink! I could finally sit under a tree and watch my own child in the park. I could watch them take their first steps, and hear their first words. I turned and leaned against the mirror crying. I was laughing and crying in relife. I had to tell Ink! I had to tell Dream. I smiled and ran over to my nightstand where my phone was. I grabbed it and desperately looked for Ink's contact. I wanted him to be home so I could spirt down stairs and show him. I held it up as I clicked the called button. I put it on speaker and ran to get dresses. I put on a red flannel and some gray sweatpants. Pretty sure these are Ink’s clothes. Luckily it's Saturday so I didn't have to go into work today. I almost screamed in excitement as I heard Ink's voice come from my phone.  
"Nighty baby? Why are you calling? I'm in the house," I heard Ink answer.  
"Nightmare's calling? Maybe he's sick." I heard Blue come from the speaker.  
"He probably thought you were in some Au. Can't blame him," Dream voice could be heard quite a distance away from Ink's speaker. I didn't waste time. I sprinted down the stairs to them. I jumped on the railing and slid down. As soon as I saw Ink. I ran up and hugged him. He yelled as he fell to the ground. His back hit the ground as I landed on top of him. I looked into his eyes smiling.  
"Jeez Nightmare." Ink laughed as he hugged me. He tossed his head back as he laughed.  
"My brother's never that happy impostor!" Dream called from the kitchen holding up a whisk covered in pancake batter threateningly. I turned to look at him smiling.   
"You will never understand this joy brother!" I shouted mocking my old voice. Blue was eating a banana in the corner. He seemed confused about what was going on, but he didn’t want to interrupt.  
"Then what is this joy that I the guardian of positivity cannot understand?" Dream continued our dramatic dialogue. I was sitting on Ink's hips giggling still. The excitement buzzing through me.  
"Oh dearest brother it is one that you must be in love to know."  
"No!" Ink sat up under me smiling. His eyes shifted into bright lime green exclamation marks. I nodded and covered my mouth giggling.   
"Oh my stars!" He laughed nervously and put a hand on his head, "Come on, let me see them!"  
"Settle down!" I snorted as Ink grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Ink's eyes turned into pink hearts as he kissed my face as much as he could.  
"What is going on! I'm so confused!" Blue whined from his seat from his stole in the kitchen. Dream was watching equally as confused. I got off of Ink and stood up.  
"Well you both know Ink and I have been putting off on starting a family," I started as Ink ran in front of me smiling. Dream gasped as Blue was still confused. I started to unbutton my shirt to reveal the tiny soul. It seemed like a speck on my body. Ink covered his mouth. His eyes watering from the joy he was feeling. Dream screamed and jumped down. Blue joined him. The two held hands as they jumped. Gibberish shared between them. Ink walked over and kissed me. He held my waist as he did so. It was one of those kisses that take you away from this world. I rested my hands on his shoulders. I slightly squeezed his shoulders before I pulled away. I looked at our feet smiling. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. Dream and Blue shoved Ink aside. He yelped as he caught himself on the kitchen island. Blue was holding my hand. His eyes shaped into blue stars. Dream was hugging me from the side crying into my shoulder.  
“I’m an uncle!” He serilled in my ear. I snorted as I wrapped my free arm him. I gave him a tight squeeze and rubbed his back.  
“Yep!” I beamed as Dream gasped.  
“I could move in! I could help you and Ink with the baby!” He bounced on his toes giggling. I laughed as Ink made an x with his arms.  
“Nope nope nope! I am not living with my best friend on my husband in one house. Especially since they just so happen to be twins,” Ink shook his. His eyes shifted into orange exclamation marks.   
“Now I’m hungry!” I complained. I was getting really tired of this painful hngery. Dream nodded as he rushed to the kitchen to finish cooking. Ink walked over and started to button my shirt for me. He kissed my forehead smiling.  
“I like the name Stain,” He whispered. I blinked and giggled.  
“Whatever you say stain spot,” I flirted with a wink. Of course he would want to name our child after his nickname.  
It was a few weeks after my baby was reviled. Dream had insisted on planning my baby shower, and I was okay with that. That was less stress on me. I had parent teacher confessions coming up anyways. That meant I had to make a profile for each of my students, and deal with overprotective parents. Honestly my job was more important to me than some social event I didn’t care about. I would like the free baby stuff tough, but knowing Ink he was going to create all the baby items we need. Even though that stress was lifted off my shoulders when it came to the baby, they were still driving me crazy. I was super sensitive when it comes to my spin, and I was always hungry. Beats any real pregnancy though, but I kept an echo stomach around the soul. It was just providing more protection for our little baby. I wasn’t even sure if the soul was healthy. I would have to wait until the doctors appointment to know. I’ve asked about signs I should be aware of and, and so fair it the only sign they told me about was a sudden feeling of sickness. So fair I’ve felt perfectly fine and I’m not all that tired from the soul attached to me. I sighed as I finished the last profile for a student. Now all that’s left is the comfrences.  
Ink’s POV  
I was looking around the room Nightmare and I left empty in the house. We were finally using this room for the nursery. That was the plan from the start. I was taking measurements of the walls. Blue was in the room with me shorting through color pallets. He had picked up some pretty greens and a nice grey color.  
“Reamber to chose unisex colors. Nightmare was blabbering all night about raising our baby outside of gender norms,” I reminded Blue. I jotted down the wall heights in my sketchbook. Blue tilted his head.  
“What if you painted a wall white and paint like a family portrait on it?” Blue asked. I glanced back at him.  
“I really like that idea Blueberry,” I smile at him. Blue gave me a thumbs up as he pushed away all the blues and pinks. I walked over and gagged at the orange colors. I separated them away from the pile. Blue looked at them and picked up some almost tan organes.  
“Those are still pretty,” He frowned. I shrugged and turned back to my sketchbook. I started to draw a simple layout of things, and the heights I should paint those things. I’ll draw all the furniture on separate pages.  
“So Dream is handling the baby shower?” Blue asked looking up from all the colors.  
“Ya. I don’t think Nightmare really cares about it. I want to do it to show the multiverse that he can be trusted. I mean some people will want our baby to help me protect the Multiverse. In all honesty I don’t want them dealing with that. I want them to spend their years in this Au with Nightmare,” I tell Blue. He nodded as he sat with his feet touching. He grabbed his feet rocking.  
“Makes sense. I wouldn’t want my kids doing that either. We deal with some serious stuff,” Blue sighed and looked back at the colors.  
“I really like the greens,” Blue told me. I blinked at an idea.  
“What if I made this room like a forest?” I asked Blue. He sat upright at the idea.  
“Sounds pretty!” He answered. I snorted as I got a call from Nightmare, “Hold up Blue. Hey honey what’s up?”  
“I wanted to remind you that I have to stay for parent teacher conferences after school,” Nightmare answered. He tended to remind me of these things about three times throughout the day to help my memory. The doctor had recimented it because it’s supposed to help my memory remain active. That way I won’t forget things.  
“Okay Nighty baby. Thank you for telling me. Want me to bring you a snack?” I asked. I saw Blue smirk when I called him ‘Nighty baby’. I started that nickname after he got pretty sick. I’ve noticed the pet name eases some of Nightmare’s anxieties.   
Nightmare chuckled softly from the other side, “No, but can you have take-out ready for when I’m home? I really want sushi.”  
“Anything for my lovely Night,” I smiled.   
“Love you stain spot,” He told me before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I started to work on my sketches.   
“You two are so in love,” Blue called as he set a few greens and browns in front of him. He took some oranges, purples, and yellows as well. I smiled, liking the idea of an autumn forest.  
“He makes it so easy. Always relaxed. He’s patient with me, and he does everything he can for me.”  
“You both bend over backwards for the other.” Blue hummed as he liked all the colors he picked.  
“Red.”  
“Ahh yes thank you Ink!”  
Nightmare’s POV  
I had just gotten home from my meetings. I was heavily grossed out from these meetings. One of my students with divorced parents had their father flirt with me. All my students knew I was gay, and married. I sighed and locked my car. Their father kept trying to convince me to leave my husband because he was rich. He was well enough. He owned my big company in the monster part of the city. I felt bad for my student. They seemed uncomfortable the whole time. I had to bite my tongue and clench my fist the whole time. I have settled on giving this guy nightmare’s for at least a month. Just as payback for making me uncortambel the whole time, I was going home mad. I locked my car and quickly walked up to my home. I unlocked the front door and walked in. I saw Ink at the table near our kitchen. I walked over to him to see a bottle of carbonated grape juice with some sushi. There were an assortment of all kinds of sushi. I ran over to him and hugged him. The presence of my husband was all I needed to feel safe and happy. Ink hugged me back. He could tell I didn’t want to talk about what had happened. We hugged for a while before having dinner. The grape juice tastes like champagne. After dinner we were in the living room. I was cuddled up under a fuzzy blanket. A pillow was tucked under my back and sighed.  
“Hey baby I have some sketches for the nursery room,” Ink gave it to me. I looked at them and smiled at the sketches and list of ideas. Two pages were dedicated to color pallets that had been tapped on pages. I looked at them and rested my head on Ink’s shoulders.  
“I like the idea of a forest themed room, especially if it’s autumn,” I tell Ink. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I moved and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We spent the night on the couch snuggling and sharing kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Ink’s POV  
I was in Geno’s save screen with him, Blue, and Dream setting up for the big baby shower. Dream had convinced Geno to let us have it here. Geno and I have become good friends. I had helped him be with Reaper, since he was so supportive of my love for Nightmare. Geno was working with some snacks with Dream. Blue and I were setting up tables. I looked over once I heard a portal open. Nightmare was carrying the cake in. The layers of the cake towered above his head. I dashed over quickly to help him. I blinked noticing he was wearing his crown. Nightmare rarity put it on. I wonder why he chose to wear it today. I helped him hoist the cake onto the table. I looked at him to see he was wearing a white blouse and a velvet indigo skirt that stopped mid-thigh with black leggings. He had some slip on tennis shoes on. I smiled and hugged him.  
“Why don’t you look good today,” I told him. He hummed and hugged me back. His face in my chest. Nightmare had the tendency to dress both femine and masculine. Mostly out of spite from some monster being sexiest in the Au we lived in. In all honesty Nightmare almost seemed gender fluid at times, but I never asked. He looked at the cake and pulled in the decor through a smaller portal. He started to decorate the cake. He tilted his head as he started at his work. His purple echo tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth as he focused. I kissed his cheek before going back to my job.   
I sighed as I leaned against one of the many party tables that we have set up. I glanced over to see Nightmare sitting at a table. He has his back straight and closed his eyes. His hands neatly folded in his lap. Dream was sitting with him. His arms on the table. He rested on top of them. I snickered at the two resting tougher. It astonished me to see how quickly the two fixed their relationship. Some days I watched them just stare at each other before one of them just saying the agreement out of nowhere. I’ve noticed Dream was a lot happier after he rekindled his connection with Nightmare. Nightmare and Dream talked everyday it seemed. They shared everything with each other. It was astonishing to see.  
I made my way over to Nightmare and hugged him from behind. My arms drabbing over his shoulders. I pressed my nose into his neck and nuzzled the dozing prince. He hummed and rested his left hand on my arm. He leaned into me smiling.  
“What is it?” He asked softly. His voice sounded a little rough from exhaustion. I kissed his cheek smiling.  
“Just wanted to hug my hubby. Who’s expecting a baby,” I purred and hugged him tighter. Nightmare smiled and squeezed my arm giggling softly. I sighed and started to rub his shoulders to ease some of his stress. I glanced over to see Dream watching us. He was smiling a bit. I blushed and looked away from him. I started to recall all the nightly conversations. The ramblings and all. I sighed and kissed the tops of the resting Nightmare’s head.  
Nightmare’s POV  
The party has started, or should I say a room of stress. Everyone was either eating, laughing way too loud, or bothering. I glanced at the present table to see items have been moved to the ground. I sighed as I stood in the corner. I was sipping on some water trying to stay hidden from the seemingly growing crowd. I know this baby shower was to show the multiverse I could be trusted and how their protector was having a baby, but I didn’t want this. I wanted a normal life where I’m settled down in my town with my students and calm home. I was done getting into the politics that spread across the multiverse, but it seems like I could never escape it. I blinked as Geno walked over. His engagement ring on his finger. He had a small smile on his face as he stood next to me.  
"Wanna pretend to socialize so no one bothers us?" Geno asked and I blushed. He knew exactly what was going through my head. I looked at his ring and smiled.  
"You have a lovely ring Geno," I tell him. He looked at his hand and showed it to me.   
"Ya Reaper got me a smaller diamond like I wanted," He smiled at the pretty black wispy band.  
"My that black band is lovely with your blue diamond," I tell him, smiling. Geno chuckled.  
"I guess he uses his brain sometimes," Geno answered before looking at his ring with a loving look in his eyes.  
"Your wedding band is interesting," He said as I looked at the pastel rainbow wedding ring. I laughed.  
"Ink's is shaped like a purple crescent moon. It's lovely," I tell him. I was enjoying this little conversation. It was nice.  
"I hope Ink and I are invited to the wedding," I tell Geno. He blushed and looked away.  
"Duh. Ink's gonna be my best man. He's the one who got me with Reaper. But if you have your baby by then I hope you keep him quiet." He passed jokingly. I laughed a bit and put my hand on the summoned flesh around the soul. Geno sighed as he looked at my hand.  
"So decided on any names?"  
"I like Stain," I tell Geno laughing, "Just don't tell Ink."  
"Really. He suggested that?" He asked before he cracked up laughing.  
"God what a funking idot….oh gosh no," Geno turned around to see Fresh walking over. I gulped and ducked behind him. I wasn't comfortable with a parasite near my kid. I looked around for my husband.   
"Relax my negative broski! I don't plan on doing nothing to that baby of yours. Hope they have a radical room," Fresh stopped and comfortable distance. I walked out from behind Geno.  
"We were thinking of a forest during autumn," I tell him. I think amusing him would be best. Freeh's glasses changed from yolo to nice. He sent an envelope on the ground and kicked it towards us. Geno picked it and handed it to me. I frowned and Fresh glasses changed to the word "later". I titled my head and just hugged it to my chest. Geno glanced at me before he turned. Fresh waved goodbye.  
"Remember not to drink. Not very radical for that baby of yours," Fresh waved goodbye. His fingers curled down and only his middle and index finger. His fingers tapped his temple as he waved goodbye. Geno glanced at me.  
"That was oddly threatening," Geno sighed when Fresh was out of earshot.  
"It really was,” I looked up at him frowning. Fresh was an odd creature, and I had no idea what was happening. It seemed like my life got wrider everyday.   
“Geno!” I heard Reaper call. He glanced over at us before walking over, “Hey Nightmare. How are you? Ink’s told me how tired you’ve been.” He tilted his head. A look of concern in his eyes.  
“Oh I’m fine. Just the trouble of having a kid,” I joked with him. I glanced around the room hoping to get out of this party soon. At the very least I wanted to be next my husband or brother. I sighed as Reaper took Geno away. I sat at a table by myself. No one seemed to approach me, instead they all stared at me. I frowned and stared at my hands. Insecurities tangling themselves around my throat as strings. I rubbed my hands together and curled up. I put a hand to my throat and rubbed it. Maybe I could loosen the ropes that clung to my neck. I looked away from the world to the envelope. I took it out and opened it up. I pulled out a knife and some blue yarn. I tilted my head confused. Why would Fresh give me this? I sighed and put it away. I looked at the wall and froze up. My mind is rushing back to my wedding day. When I saw an Error in the crowd. Were they coming for me? I looked over to see Ink weaving his way the crowd trying to get to me. Someone grabbed his arm and started to ask him questions. I shoved everything back in the yellow envelope and hid it under my clothes. I had to hide this from Ink. I couldn’t let him know. I got up and started to go to him. I hugged his arm once I was close enough. I ignored the conversation he was having with the other monster.  
Once the party was over Ink and I left for the doctors. Today was the day we would find out the sex of our baby. Ink was going in for a check up on his soul. I was in our bedroom. I stuffed the envelope in my pillow as Ink changed into a hoodie. I sighed and turned around once I heard Ink close the closet. He smiled at me. I melted at the sight of it. Everything felt better. Ink took my hand and made a portal. We walked into the lab where our doctor stayed. I kissed Ink once he got us checked in. His arms wrapped around my lower waist. My hands resting on his chest. He tilted his head a bit. I could see his eyes shifted into red hearts. I smiled and stood on my toes leaning into him more. Ink laughed as he put a hand just behind my knee. I smiled at his hint and jumped up. He caught me easily and held onto my legs as I held his shoulders. My ankles locked tougher around Ink. He snorted at this and put our foreheads tougher. Our laughter filled the room. I was happy we weren’t the married couples where the romance died.   
“Ink Nightmare we are ready for both of you,” A nurse came out to see us. She seemed amused by our childish antics. I blushed and lifted myself up a bit as Ink hands switched to my hips. He held me land on the ground.  
“Thanks!” Ink smiled clearly unphased by this lady. I sighed and took his hand. I wish I could be unbothered as he was. I was hoping we could have heard her coming so we wouldn’t get caught behaving in such a way. She nodded and led Ink to a room. I kissed him goodbye before I was led to a different room. A pregnancy specialist is waiting for me in the room. He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down. I started to unbutton my top as I walked over to sit down.  
“So you and Ink combined souls?” He asked and wealed over in front of me. He placed his scaly hand on my echo stomach.  
“Yes. I just summon the flesh to protect it from outside forces,” I tell him. He laughed a bit.  
“I guessed that considering you don’t have breast. Trust me I’ve studied the most about you skeletons. They don't do enough research on your species,” He put his stethoscope on my stomach. He put the listening part in his ears. His lizard tongue flicking.  
“Okay. It sounds good. I was considered about it because of Ink’s soul, but yours in balancing that out. Your child should come out healthy. Now tell me about the effects of your carrying,” He pushed his feet so he wheeled himself over to the computer. He brought the tray down so it wasn’t above his head. He started to type down a few notes.  
“I’m just getting tired easier and more sleepy at the end of the day. In all honesty I’m also just hungry. I’m not having many cravings. SOmetimes just the longing to eat some apples.” I tell him. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.  
“Which apples?”  
“Oh sweet apples! Not the emotion apples!” I explained quickly. He gave me a brisk nod and typed that information in the computer. I sighed and slumped down.   
“Now we’ll wait for Ink to do a gender reveal, but for now just relax,” He told me before leaving the room, “I’m going to get the tools for the big revale.”  
“Okay,” I smiled as he left the room. I laid down and dropped my ecto belly and waited for Ink. I sat up when I heard someone enter the room. I noticed it was Ink. He walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me. His hands beside my head. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck blushing. I could see it in his eyes how tired he was. I sat up a bit and turned his shoulders a bit. Ink pulled away and smiled.  
“What is it Nighty baby?” He muttered as I turned him around.  
“Sit down,” I whispered in his ear. Ink did as he was told. I started to massage his shoulders with my face resting between his shoulders. Ink humm softly. My top is still unbuttoned. Ink closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply. I smiled as I kissed his spin and Ink hummed clearly happy. I moved my head so it rested on his shoulder smiling.  
“I love you Inky,” I whispered in his ear. Ink smiled more as he rested his head on mine.  
“Oh I love you Starry Night,” He muttered back almost falling asleep. I smiled and moved closer to him. I draped my megs over the side and eased at Ink’s presence. I blinked when there was a knock on the door. I backed away from Ink. He started to open his eyes whining in protest. The reptilian doctor smiled at us.  
“Hello creator. How are you?” He asked as he used his foot to pull it close to the bed. He set the machine on the bed and went to plug it into an outlet.   
“I’m okay. How is the baby?” He tilted his head and rubbed my shoulders.  
“Oh it looks great! In the best of health,” He told my husband. Ink sighed in relief at the good news. I sat up straight when the doctor came over. He put a sucketion type tube around the soul. At this point I was a few weeks into this carrying, and The soul was starting to create a defined shape, but it was still very tiny. The doctor looked at the screen and waved Ink over. Ink got up and stood over his shoulder.  
“You see that? That’s the predicted shape of the baby,” He told Ink. I could see Ink’s eyes turn into pink hearts as he smiled.  
“They have a crescent moon mark Nightmare,” He told me his words breathlessly. I smiled when the doctor turned the screen so I could see them. I smiled at the tiny body on the screen. I felt tears build in my eyes as I looked at them.  
“Do you want to hear the gender?” He asked us. Ink nodded and was bouncing on his feet. His eyes still pink hearts.  
“Well judging by the hip shape it looks to be a boy,” The doctor told us. I smiled and started to cry. Ink walked over and hugged me. He kissed my cheeks as the doctor printed out pictures for us to take home. He pulled the tube off me and started to remove the machine from the room. Ink smiled as he hugged me. I hugged him back smiling. So we were going to have a baby boy.  
Ink’s POV  
Once we got home from the doctor Nightmare went to bed for awhile. I wanted him to take a nap since he’s had a busy day, and I didn’t want him to overwork himself.I smiled as I took all the painting supplies to the nursery and started to mix the paints. I looked at the white walls and started to draw out the design.   
“It had been a few hours and I felt a brush on my cheek with paint. I smiled and looked over to see Nightmare wearing a large shirt with no paints.  
“Oh I’ll get you,” I tell my sleepy boyfriend. I could see he was half awake. Nightmare laughed and ran out of the room. I looked at the mirror in the room to see brown paint on my cheek. I held my paintbrush and ran after Nightmare. I pinned Nightmare against the counter in the kitchen. We laughed as I painted his face. He kept trying to push me away. I took his wrist and pinned him down. Nightmare tilted his head. I smiled at Nightmare and started to bring the heat into the kiss. Nightmare blushed and matched my intensity. This has been a great day. Nightmare pulled away and smiled at me.  
“Can I help paint the room?” He asked sweetly. I nodded and walked with him to the nursery. He took a paint brush and joined me in painting the room. I smiled at the peace in the room. Yes everything was right when I was home. Everything was absolutely perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare’s POV  
Stain was sleeping peacefully in his crib. I was sitting in the arm chair and a bunch of papers in my lap. Stain’s nursery was the theme of enchanted forest in the fall. The forest trees are covered in beautiful yellow, red, purple, and orange. There were leaves covering this forest ground. Yet there was one tree that seemed to not be affected by the turning seasons as next to Stain. A beautiful tree that could be seen from the kitchen window. Ink and painted the emotion tree to watch over our son sleep. For Stain to know he is not only a protector of lives, but of feelings as well. Stain’s soul had separated from my body three months ago, and I rarely left his side. Stain was a fairly white boned skeleton, but he did have a black crescent moon mark on the right side of his head. He only had one visible eyelight, which was a blue circle with a yellow star in it. His left eye didn’t show an eyelight. That meant he was either blind in one eye, or he just used an nonvisible light for that eye. I walked over one I heard Stain begin to cry. I had set my student’s papers in the chair. I picked up my son and bounced in my arms. I smiled softly. I couldn’t believe how long I put off having a child. He fixed something in me that I didn’t know was broken. I kissed the top of his and carried him to the kitchen. I blinked as I heard the front door open. Ink glanced up from the ground to see us. He smiled softly. Something in his gaze read pure satisfaction. I smiled at him before walking into the kitchen. I started to warm up a bottle for Stain. We fed him with a formal so we had bottles prepared in the fridge. Ink walked into the kitchen and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Stain’s head before kissing my temple.  
“My boys,” Ink whispered in my ear. I felt a warm sensation spark in my chest and leaned into him.  
“My painters,” I whispered back to him. Ink laughed a bit as let me hand him the baby. I dropped a small dab of formula on my wrist to see if it was warm enough for our baby. I turn to Ink once it war. Ink took the bottle from me and sat on the counter. He sat there smiling at Stain as he fed him. I take his brush off of him and put it away for him. Luckily Ink seemed to be having a good stick with creations. Ink was able to come home at reasonable hours, and I didn’t spend nights alone. When we first got married it seemed like I would spend a week alone, and a day with my husband. I watched the two inky creatures interact. Words were traded between them without being spoken. It was wonderful.  
During Stain’s birthday Ink had created a sleid. Stain was laughing as he stood at the top of the hill. It was his second birthday. Dream was sitting next to me on the park bench.  
“He better not get hurt Ink!” O shouted to my giedy husband. The hill Ink had chosen for Stain to slide down was making me worried. It was a massive hill, and fairly steep. Dream laughed next to me and waved Sain over. His scruff was coming loose. Dream was tightening it for me as I kept watching Ink with paranoid eyes.  
“He won’t get hurt! I’m going with him! Come on join us!” Ink called from where he was. He had his foot on the now completed selid from going down the hill.  
“Someone needs to be ready to help you if he gets hurt!” I called back as Stain was rolling in the snow.  
“That’s what Dream’s for,” Ink joked and whistled to get Stain’s attention. Dream snorted with laughter.  
“No! Ink!” I shouted back as he sat in the selid. Stain looked up at his father. He gasped with excitement and ran over. Ink had one golved hand in the stone to stop the selid from going.  
“Is it ready?” Stain asked as he scrambled to Ink. The snow almost up to his knees for his short legs.  
“Yes, come on sit in front of me,” Ink tossed his head to the selid. I stood up really wanting to yank Stain from getting in.  
“Relax Nightmare. I can heal him, and if he gets hurt it won’t be anything but a scratch,” Dream held my wrist. He gave me a gentle smile. I sighed and sat back down.  
“You’re right. It’s just Stain is so small,” I tell Dream. He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.   
Ink’s POV  
Stain scrambled into the sleid. He sat between my legs and grabbed the rope in front of him. I placed my hands next to his tiny little hands. Stain looked up at me giggling. I smiled and reached back and pushed us forwards. I grabbed the sleid as it started to speed down the hill. Stain screamed as we went down the hill. His screams were more of excitement and joy. The snow blowing towards up and whipping in the face. The wisp of mist snow freezing our cheeks. Once we got to the bottom we were jerked forward to a stop. Stain was laughing and he hugged me tight. I laughed and hugged him back. I buried his face into my chest to help him warm up. Stain started to push me away before running up the hill to Nightmare. He was leaning over to make sure everything was okay.  
“Again! Again!” Stain declared and held his fist in the sky. Soon he fell flat on his face in the snow. I snorted and held my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from losing my shit. Nightmare slide down the hill to our son’s side. He picked him up as Stain cried.  
“Aww baby boy I’m so sorry,” Nightmare soothed him. He was clearing snow off his face with a tentacle as he held him up with both of his arms. Ink got up and dragged the sleid over and was giggling.  
“How does the snow taste Stain?” I asked the crying toddler.  
“Like w-water,” Stain answered as he kept crying. His little hand balled up into fist as he wiped away tears. Nightmare made a pitiful face and pressed their cheeks together. I smiled as Stain wrapped his arms around his neck. I leaned down and hugged both of them into me with my free arm. I pressed my cheek to Stain’s other cheek. He sniffled as his tears quickly vanished.  
“How about we go home? I’ll make you coco,” Nightmare muttered to him. Stain nodded quite content with the idea. I smiled evilly as I picked up Nightmare. He screamed in surprise and held Stain closer. I started to sprint up the hill as Nightmare screamed at me to put him down. Stain was laughing as he pushed himself up on Nightmare’s chest as we climbed the hill. Dream was laughing at the top as Nightmare glared at me with one of his nasty glares. He huffed and turned away. An angry bounce in his step towards the car. He started it up once he got to it. He carried Stai to his car seat to buckle him up. I smiled knowing I had just lost my front seat privilege. Dream was smiling at me. Mischief in his golden eyes. Nightmare’s tenclale had disappeared as he finished buckling Stain. I walked over and placed our new sleid in the trunk smiling at Stain. He was holding a book in his hands. I noticed it was the one about the crayons. Dream sat in the passenger side as Nightmare got into the driver’s side. I got in the backseat next to Stain. I smiled and watched Nightmare start to drive. His cheeks a light purple from being carried and the cold. Dream was bobbing his head to the Disney songs playing.   
Once we got home Dream was getting Stain out of his carseat. I carried the shield into the shed ence we didn’t have a garage. Nightmare had gone into the house to start on some hot chocolate. Dream set Stain on the ground. Dream was holding the picture book as my son dashed over to the snowman in our yard. I watched him pick up some snow and patch him up. Dream started to walk into the house smiling. I walked over to Stain and crouched down as Stain kept patching up the snowman.  
“What are you doing there kid?” I asked as he stuck out a pastel blue tongue as he kept working.  
“I’m fixing him,” Stain told me with a straight face. I snorted as he kept smashing snow into him.  
“Well daddy is working some hot coco, and we’ll watch Frozen if you go inside.” I tell him. Stain looked at me. His eyes switched between me and the snowman. He held his arms out to me for me to pick him up. I sighed in relief and carried him inside. I take off my hat once I close the door. I set Stain down and started to strip him of his snow gear. Dream in the kitchen with Nightmare. He was boiling some milk for the hot chocolate. I smiled as Stain ran off to pick out a movie. I went over and sat on the couch groening I unzipped my jacket dramatically. I saw Nightmare glance at me. He smiled softly and rolled his eyes. He leaned over to Dream and whispered to him. Dream started to laugh.  
“What did you say about me?” I called out to my husband. Nightmare scrunched up his face narrowing his eyes playfully. Dream looked away acting innocent. I sent back a supiouse galre and huffed as a tiny monster jumped into my lap.  
“Dragon!” Stain shoved a movie into my face.  
“Mulan?” I asked as I leaned back to read the movie. I shrugged and grabbed it. Stain got off me and sat in his bean bag near the TV. I quickly changed the output to the dvd player. I placed the movie in and sat back on the couch. I smiled as Nightmare soon came out with the warm drinks. He handed me a mug before sitting in my lap. Dream had given Stain his drink before he came to sit next to us. Nightmare pulled a blanket over us. He closed his eyes and rested against me. He held the mug up to his lips. I smiled and kissed his cheek and relaxed on the couch.   
Later that night I put Stain to bed. He was curled up with a stuffed animal. His pajamas are dark blue with purple stars. His bed was a tiny bed that was lwo to the ground for him. His bedsheets were moons and paintbrushes. His room is still a fall forest, and the emotion tree is still over his bed. I turned on the cat nightlight for him. Nightmares had enchanted it so it kept him from having bad dreams. I made my way into my bedroom to see Nightmare in bed shirtless. I felt my face go arm as he was reading. It was a book on baby things. I smirked and crawled into bed. I was over him, my face just behind the book. Nightmare glanced up at me smirking. He closed the book and slowly set on the nightstand next to him.  
“What?” He asked innocently.  
“Does someone have baby fever?” I cooed and pressed my forehead to his. Nightmare wrapped his arms around my neck. He placed his lips to mine. I chuckled as he tilted his head.  
“I’ve been thinking about the possibility of another kid,” Nightmare answered smoothly. I rubbed his ribs before laying down next to him. My arms propped me so I was still sitting up a bit.  
“But if we have another kid I want one more year with Stain as our only kid,” Nightmare put his finger to my mouth.  
“I agree,” My voice above a whisper. Nightmare smiled and curled up into my chest. His hand resting on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare’s POV  
I smiled as Stain ran up the playground’s stairs to the slide. Stain was three years old. I was spending my summer vacation with him in the park. Ink had gotten fairly busy once again, so baby number two is on hold. Stain sat down on the slide before going down. I smiled at my son as he ran up the slide to go down once again. I was sitting under a tree in the shade. I tilted my head as he kept sliding down, and running back up. I sighed as I looked at the book next to me. It was about teaching techniques. Never hurt to stop trying to learn things. I blinked as I heard some new children laughter. I smiled as Stain looked towards them. I followed his gaze to see one of my students with their younger siblings. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I hated randomly running my students because of their reactions. I quickly hide behind my book trying to get compouser again. Hopefully we could just ignore each other.  
“Hi! I’m Stain!” Stain waved from the playground. He ran over to make some new friends. The other kids introduce themselves before running off to the playground. My old student is going to a bench and pulling out their phone. Good they haven’t seen me. I looked up to see the three kids now running around.  
“Tag!” One of the kids laid a hand on Stain's back. He quickly came to a stop before running after the others. His arms in front of him as he chased them to tag them. I chuckled softly and started to recorde them for Ink. I wanted to show him this video later.  
After half an hour I stood up and gathered up all of my things. I turned around and saw Stain hiding under the slide with his new friends. They were telling eachother crazy stories about how plants grow. I sighed and walked over and crouched down to make sure Stain me.  
“Noooooo!” He whined before he got up and ran away from me, “Runaway!” The kids ran away after Stain. I sighed and took out my car keys. I walked after them before summoning a tentacle. I grabbed Stain and held him in the air. Stain pound his fist against them. He kicked his little feet almost crying.  
“Nope we have to go home. I’ll get you Chick-fa-la if you stop fussing. Now say goodbye,” I set him down. Stain crossed his arms. He walked over to the two little monster kids saying his goodbyes. I held out my hand for him to take as we walked back to the car. Stain eye seemed to brighten as I gave him his little LeapFrog. He smiled as he turned it on to play his little pet training game. I smiled a bit and kissed his forehead before getting in to drive. I had to give him something for not throwing a fit about leaving his new friends. They were having a blast, and I picked up on how crushed he was to leave them. I drove into the drive thru for Chick-fa-la and got a kids meal and a sweet tea for myself. Stain seemed to be absorbed in his game to notice.   
Once we got home I let Stain run himself into the door. He stared up at the door as if it had just magically appeared. I rolled my eyes at how he seemed to have his father's memory.   
"Daddy," Stain whined looking back at me. I smiled softly and unlocked the door and opened it. In all honesty I think he believed what Stretch had told him about doors when I had let him babysit. Stain finally noticed his meal and he snatched it from me.  
"Hey! Don't just rip things out of others hands! It's rude and then they won't want to be your friend," I scolded him. I noticed Stain shrink a bit and nodded. I mentally cursed myself for losing control of my aura and tightened it up once again.  
"Sorry baby. I lost control of my aura." I sighed. I smothered him in kisses.  
“It’s okay daddy!” Stain hugged me to comfort me, “and I’m sorry for being mean.” Stain smiled as I opened the door for him. He walked inside and sprinted to the kitchen table. He started to dig out for his toy. I smiled and set his milk near him before to the couch. I grabbed my book before I started to read it once again. After awhile I heard Stain sprint into the room. He was playing with his new toy. I glanced at him with a smile. Stain was currently running around making sound effects. My guess is that he was playing some form of superheros. I smiled soffly before returning back to my book. I sighed wondering where my husband was.I hated summer vacation for the pure reason of being left home alone, but Stain helped with my loneliness. I put my book down before snacking him up and spinning him. Stain screamed in surprise before laughing with me.  
“Can I play with you?” I asked him with a smile. I wanted to show Stain how to interact since he was going to be in pre-school next year.   
“Yes! I’m going to be Chat Noir! You can be Ladybug!” Stain told me with a smile. He ran to his room to grab his toy mask of the two heroes from the French cartoon. I smiled with a content sigh. I don’t regret having a kid at all. I loved it. He was my whole world at this point, but it also made me want to have another kid. Ink has been teasing me about having baby fever, and I know he has it too. Unforntally for both of us Ink was busy with work. Ink and I had agreed a long time ago that I wasn’t going to carry well he was busy. It makes me vulnerable and if Error found where we lived well I was carrying...that’s a reality I didn’t want to think about. As Stain ran out of his room there was a soft knock from my front door. The knock being fair to delget to even be Dream’s I blinked slightly confused since I wasn’t expecting anyone. I couldn’t ignore the slight fear that crawled up my spin and tangled itself around my ribs. Fear sunk it’s cold claws in my chest as it bit into my soul. Stain smiled and ran to the door to open it. Panic took over me as I reached a tentacle to grab him. I walked over to the door to open it. If it was someone dangerous I would much rather take the blow than my precious baby boy. My tencle was curled in a way so Stain to be sitting comfortably with his legs resting over, and it wrapped around his chest to stop him from falling. Stain grabbed onto the tencle that held him kicking his feet contently. AT least Stain wasn’t in a panic like I was. I opened the door to see a familiar white and black. I stumbled away and slammed the door shut. No it couldn’t be. He had vanished! I thought he was dead! I fiddled with the lock and pressed my body against the door to keep it shut. Cross was slamming his body into the door. The door bunking from the force being smashed into it. I could see the wood bending towards me. My small frame almost being flung each time it bounced back into me.  
“Who’s that daddy?” Stain asked. I could feel the confusion and fear leaking out of him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of someone acting so aggressively. His body slowly shifted from normal white bones to being covered in inky goop. I locked the door and sprinted to Stain’s room. His closest locked as well as a hidden crawl space to hide in. We would be safe there. I could bust through the walls if I had too. I moved Stain so I was hugging him to my chest. I lost control of my aura and Stain started to sob. Negativity flowing into my home. Stain trembling against me. His fist curled the fabric of my shirt into tight nots. I closed his bedroom door as I heard the front door break. A few wood chips hit the door. Their clattering letting fear bite down more. The reality of the situation is becoming more real. I had to keep Stain safe. I went to go into the closet before the window broke. I screamed and moved my four tencles in front of my face and torso to protect myself and Stain. Some broken glass pieces cut my legs. I hissed a blood beaded from the cuts. I opened my tentacles a bit to see Dust and Killer climbing into Stain’s room from the now broken window. The rest of my tentacles are still hiding Stain from the intruders. Cross busted the door open and grabbed my shoulders.  
“Nightmare it’s us!” Cross yelled deperstly. I could feel Stain shivering against my chest. My tentacles are still protecting him from the three psychos in my room. His fear choked him from making noise. His goop staining dark purple button up.   
“Get out of my house!” I whipped my head around to scream at Cross. His black bandana had fallen down a bit so I could see his frown. His red eye seeing to engorge the invisible monster ripping apart my body from inside out.  
“You’ve been brainwashed by your brother!” Killer shouted. His knife shining from his pocket.  
“What’s you got there? Why is there a kids room here?” Dust asked looking around. There seemed to be no care in his eyes. I snarled at each of them. I was trembling. I just wanted a peaceful life in a nice neighborhood to raise a family with my husband. I had given up my old life, and I never wanted to go back.  
“We’ve come to save you,” Cross tried to sooth me. He used the voice when I was furious back in the days. When he would come up behind me and rub my shoulders. That voice speaks nothing but comfort. I hated it now. It feeds me lies. I turned around and punched him in the face. Killer jumped into action and put a rag over my mouth. I tried my best to not breathe. I wiggled in his arms. Cross grabbed me before I could hit the ground. Stain screamed from my chest.  
“Holy shit!” I heard Dust shot before I passed out. The world was black, and couldn’t feel a thing. Sounds left me. My brain is still running busy with thoughts. Then the drug finally set in. My brain is shutting off. I had no idea where I was, or where I would be. I just prayed for the safety of my son  
.Ink’s POV  
Man. It’s dark in this Au. I hope Nightmare isn’t waiting for me to eat dinner, or go to bed. I hope Stain isn’t angry. I had promised him a bedtime story. He wanted me to read him I Know A Rhino. It was his favorite book. I sighed and continued up the road. I frowned seeing that porch lights weren’t on. I couldn’t even see the door. I knew I should have made a lighter door, but Nightmare insisted on it being a dark brown. I started up the driveway when I noticed the door looked black. That’s strange. I wonder if Nightmare painted it while I was gone. That doesn’t seem right. Nightmare doesn’t just change something in our home when I’m gone. Something has to be wrong. I frowned and continued to walk up. I held out my hand to grab the door knob. I froze up when my hand just entered through. I could feel the cool air of the AC blowing on it. I gulped and stepped forward. I could feel broken wood under my foot. I reached for the light switch and flicked it on. The front door had been broken down. Large and small pieces of wood covering the living room floor. I glanced at the couch to see it being crooked. It looked like someone had ran into it. I looked forward to see Stain’s bedroom door wide open. I walk toward it. I cringed at the sound of glass breaking under my shoeless feet. I felt blood start to cover my feet.  
“Nighty baby?” I called out. My voice felt weak as I hopefully called out to him. The bottoms of my feet are now covered in blood. Tears wield at my eyes as silence filled the room. I walked to the crawl space in Stain’s closest hoping to find my son. Once I opened it to emptiness, all hope had left me.  
“Stain! I’m home! It’s me! It’s papa!” I walked out of the room screaming. I started checking every spot in my home. I left bloody footprint wherever I went. Teardrops accompanying them. I stopped in the living shaking. I held up my hands to see my fingers vibrating. My tears blurring the world around me. My husband, and my son were missing. I reached for my phone and called Dream. I felt my knees buckle. I walk over to the dining table. Before I could use it to keep myself up I dropped to my knees. I crawled over and rested my elbows and chin on the table. A terrible sob brust from my chest just as Dream picked up.  
“Ink!? What’s going on?” I heard Dream ask me in a panic state.  
“Nightmare...Stain. They’ve been kidnapped!” I sob into the phone. I reached my free hand to my mouth as I choke violently from my sobbing. I herd dDream go breathless and his hand clench his phone harder.  
“What?” He asked weakly. I kept coughing as Dream’s phone hit the floor. I glanced behind me as a portal opened. Dream stood there. He seemed emotionless. His shoulders shagged his arms at his side. His hands hung loosely as life seemed to dripped out of them. His head tilted to the left. The only movement from the positive guardian was the movement of his golden eyelights. He finally stepped out. He held his head up as he looked around my trashed house. He looked at the exposed bottom of my feet. He knelt down and started to pull glass out of my feet. His expression never changed from that blank unblinking stare. His eyelights are just small enough to be unsettling. Once he got the glass out of my feet he held out his hands and started to heal them. I laid my forehead on the table and kept sobbing. I had just lost my identity. I lost my beloved husband, and my priceless prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Stain’s POV  
I was in the arms of some purple eyed monster. I was still covered in ink as I looked up at him. My two tentacles wrapped myself in a tight hug.  
“He’s staining your clothes Lust,” A scary skeleton with a whole in his head. His one red eye was emotionless. I pushed away at the purple eyed one, who must be Lust, trying to get away from him.  
“Go away!” I shouted at the two monsters. I was starting to sob in fear. My dad was sleeping on the couch. The black and white knight was sitting next to my daddy. “Daddy!” I reached out to him. I just wanted him to wake up and hold me. I wanted to be saved from these wride monsters. I didn’t know who these monsters were or why he was taking a nap. He seemed to want to get far away from them before.  
“God shut him up!” The one with a purple and red eye snapped at me. There one covered in glitches was knitting with something in the corner.   
“Shut Up Dust,” The glitchy one shouted back, and rolled his eyes at Dust, “He’s terrified right now. He has no idea what’s going on.” He got up and held something out to me. I looked up at him sobbing. He sighed and took me from Lust. He placed a stuffed animal in my lap as he swayed with me. I was still scared, but he seemed to have a similar aura to my uncle. I blinked and hugged the stuff animal to me. He walked around the room swaying with me.  
“Jeez Error you’re a natural with kids,” The one with black tear streaks running down his eyes said with a smile. Error narrowed his eyelights at him, he seemed annoyed.   
“Y0u’re scaring the shit 0ut 0f him,” Error snapped at him. He sighed and rubbed the top of my head. I sighed and felt the goop leave my body.   
“0h.” Error blinked down at me as I revered back to my white bones. I smiled softly as his contest swinging movement. It reminded me of when I was home with my parents after I had a bad dream. I sighed as Error stopped moving. He stood there and rubbed my back. I kept hugging the blue teddy bear into my chest. I sighed feeling at ease. That was until I heard someone shouting and me being ripped away from Error. I looked up to see daddy hugging me to his body. I could see the fear in his eyes. I looked down at my knitted teddy bear and felt conflicted. Daddy didn’t seem to like these monsters, but Error was nice to me.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I woke up in a cold room. Not the same warmth and comfort my home provides. My eyes are still cloudy from just waking. I heard people talking. I rolled my head to the side so I could hear the world around me better. I could hear the laughs of some monsters I never wanted to see again. I sat up quickly looking around for Stain. My eyes locked on Error. He was holding Stain, and his goop was clearing up.  
“Get your hands off him!” I shouted as I lashed a tencle to grab my son away from him. Once he touched my chest I wrapped my arms protectively around. I glared at everyone around me. I felt Stain hug something to himself. Cross blinked in surprise. He was sitting next to me. I kicked his chair backwards, and he yelped falling into the floor. He rubbed the back of his head. I stood up and held my tentacles up to a sharpen point threatening everyone in the room.  
“How brainwashed is he!?” I heard Lust whine from another corner. I noticed his classic crop top was stained with dark purple ink. I could see hand prints on his chest. I covered Stain’s eyes and wrapped a tentacle around Lust’s arm and broke it. He screeched in pain.  
“That’s for touching my son!” I warned him before looking at Error. He stared at me raining a hand up to the tear streaks from his eyes ready to pull his strings. I could feel fear radiating off Stain. My poor son. I had to save him from my old teammates. I kept eye contact with Error. I held up my tentacles and threatened him back. Cross held his knife in his hand. His eyes blank.  
“They’ve got him bad,” Cross told the crew. Dust and Killer stood on guard protecting Horror and Lust. Horror was comforting Lust as he was trying to heal his own arm. I sneered at them glancing behind me to see if there was a window behind me. Unfortunately for me there isn’t one. I shifted Stain so he was looking at the wall.  
“Sweetie close your eyes and rest your head on my shoulder. I need you to cover your ears,” I tell Stain. Before I could finish my sentence I was pulled up in the air. Blue strings digging into my bones. I gasped from the pain. The blue teddy bear Stain was holding fell to the ground. “Error!” I shouted in rage. I flinched at the comdaning tone in my voice. It was so natural for me to order these freaks around.  
“NigHt?” Error asked. He stood up from his battle stance. “Are y0u sti11 thEre?” Realization struck me like a bone to the soul. They all thought I was actually brainwashed. That I had no choice but to think the way Ink and Dream wanted me to think. Not that I was free. I gulped and looked down at Stain. His goop was coming back. Tears running down his cheeks. Oh god my baby boy. I looked out at my old team. Hope showing in their eyes. I’m sorry Ink. This is for our son.  
“Put me down you useless glitch! If you really think I’ll tolerate this behavior!” I commanded mustering my old hatred. Cross seemed to smile. Dust blinked in surprise, and Killer shook him a bit. Error smirked and put me down. I rubbed Stain’s back hoping to help him settle down. “Listen here you idiots. You’re stressing my son out. I don’t care who else helped with his creation because he is still related to me. So you are going to let me take him to my old room so he can take a nap. Then I’ll come back and get you disasters in check.” I glared at all of them. I held back all resentment and anger from it. Most of the others nodded. Lust watching me walk off with his tongue out. Horror glaring at me with his one eyelight. Once I was of eyesight I leaned against the wall. Stain still crying against my shoulder.  
“Shhh it’s okay Stain,” I comforted him and squeezed him tighter.   
“Daddy I’m scared,” Stain looked up at me whimpering. I pressed our foreheads together.  
“It’ll be okay. I’m going to have you sleep in a bed you’re not fmailaur too. It’s okay. It was once my bed. These are old friends of mine. I just need to talk with them for a bit. You’ll be safe.”  
“If they are your friends why were you hurting them?”  
“That’s an answer for when you’re older. Now let's get you ready for a nap.” I walked down the halls. Of course I had to be kidnapped when I was wearing my large black dress that had pockets. Once I reached my old room I tucked Stain under the covers. He was hugging this strange teddy bear to his chest. I noticed the matrical it was made with was Error’s strings. I waited until Stain reverted back to the form he was normally in. I waved my hand over his face so my magic sent him to sleep. I held Stain’s hand and watched him sleep for two minuets before making my way back to the living room. I had to go along with what these idiots believe if I wanted to keep Stain safe. I kept a straight face as I entered the main room. Everyone was talking under the breath to each other. I cleared my throat as I stood straight. My hands behind my back ad tilted my head the slightest bit just to appear more threatening.  
“This is how things are going to work around here. I’m not going to be able to join in the attacks on Au’s. My brother weeked me fair too much. I could never face him. I have to train myself for years if I want to be able to face him again.” I looked at my fingertips trying to look as bored as possible. I felt anger coming from Killer.. “Killer if you don’t like the fact I’m persevering myself I’ll show you I can still kick your ass.” I look up to him.  
“How dare they do that to you,” I heard him mumble under his breath. Dust patted his back. Cross’s eyes widen in shock. I don’t think he thought that I could actually lose to my brother. I chuckled at everyone’s reaction. Error seemed okay with that situation.  
“Next is the fact that my son is here. Stain is his name, and he’s my entire life. I actually love my son with all my soul. I would do anything to protect him. You all will do the same. You will die for my son, and you’re going to adore him the same way I do.”  
“Who did you have him with?” Dust asked me. Horror stared at me with a blank stare. He was holding Lust in his arms.  
“Ink. In fact Ink is my husband as well, but that was due to the brainwashing that I married him.”  
“He must be powerful,” Cross spoke up from being dead silent.  
“Maybe. I haven’t trained his magic much. Even if he wasn’t that wouldn’t change my love for him.” I sighed and pulled my tentacles back into my body. “Now his room will be next to mine. So if someone needs to move their things and find a new room. Go do that now.” I watched Cross hurry off. I sighed and turned away from them. I hated every second of this. I glanced around the room. “Now come on we have to get furniture for Stain’s room. Lust and Error come with me. The rest of you go and clean up this place is trashed!” I ran my finger on a door frame to see a layer of dust in it. “In fact someone will start dusting this place everyday and we clean once a week.”  
“What?” Killer whined and I glared at him. He put a and over his mouth and stopped peaking.  
“Start cleaning. Tell Cross to help you when he’s done moving. I only want the main rooms cleaned once a week. I could care less about how tidy your rooms are,” I flicked my hand and walked away. Lust stood by Error suggesting Au’s to get good for kid things.   
“You may be surprised but Underlsut has great items for kid rooms due to all the pregnancies that happen!” He suggested. Error glitched at the idea of going to that Au, and I wasn’t fond of the idea of going to Underlust in a dress.  
“0uterTAle.” Error tells him and opens a portal, “They have nice space themed things.  
“Satin’s old room was the theme of enchanted forest,” I tell them and cross my arms. I wasn’t about to let go of that theme. Not after Ink and I spent days painting the room. I sighed and looked away. I really wanted to be back home and have Ink worship me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.  
“Y0u’re rigHt. He’11 need fami1iarity,” Error nodded and sighed. He closed his proal and sat down. “I have an idea. F0110w me.” Error opened a new portal. I blinked as I walked through to enter a medieval Au. I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see Error walk around comfortably. I sighed and walked with him. Lust came in excitement showing in his purple eyes as he held a sac of gold.  
“Oh I’m actually excited to go shopping for your kid Nightmare!” Lust stopped at a stale and was looking at some toys. I joined his side as Error stopped to look around for the store he clearly had in mind.  
We spent about two hours shopping, and I was sure Stain was awake by now. I was helping Error carry things in. I looked around the living room to see it was spotless. I smiled and walked off to my old room. I opened the door to see Stain just jumping on the bed. I sighed and walked in.  
“Hi honey. I’m back. Me and my buddy named Error are going to set up a room for you,” I walked over and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and nodded. He followed after me as I walked into his new room. I smiled happily seeing someone had cleaned this room.  
“I decided to clean it since a little one was going to have it,” Cross came into the room with a tool kit. Error not too far behind him as he was bringing in the bed. Lust must be getting a mattress.  
“Thank you Cross. I would hate for Stain to get sick,” I rubbed the top of Stain’s head. Cross nodded as he left the room. Error and I were setting up the room, and Lust was keeping Stain entertained with games and toys she bought form that Au we were in.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare’s POV  
It had been about six months since I was taken away from my perfect life. Ink is always on my mind every second of the day, but I couldn’t show it. These guys will do anything to keep me on their side. Always coming up to me and asking me what to do. I tried to hold back attacking the Au’s as I possibly could. I sighed and watched Stain run around the front yard playing. At least he’s settled in and is acting like a normal child. I sighed and placed a hand on the book in my lap. Stain was four years old his birthday earlier this month. He should be in preschool, but he’s trapped in the mansion with me. I wanted to get him an education. A good one at that. I wanted to open the world for him. Stain came up and jumped into my arms hugging me. I blinked and hugged him as I noticed he was shaking.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him softly and pet his head slowly.  
“I saw the bushes move,” He told me. He blinked before looking up at me, “And Dust told me about the monsters in the woods that like to eat little kids.” I nodded camly. I was hiding the fact I wanted to rip off Dust limbs for scaring him.  
“Hey Mr. Monster!” I screamed in the forest. “You can’t have this kid, because, I’m going to eat him first!” I smiled and started to tickle Stain and nuzzled him, “Nom nom nom nom!” Stain screamed in laughter and turned around trying to get away. I let him go as he rolled on the ground laughing. “There was no monster hun. Dust was just trying to scare you.” I tell him once he calmed down enough to listen to me. Stain tilted his head.  
“Why would Dust lie? It’s mean.”  
“Because Dust is mean, and I’ll be talking to him once we go back inside. Go play for a bit longer.” I smiled as Stain ran off to his toys. I heard the door close behind me. I looked over see Error. He sat down as he watched Stain run around. I sighed and curled up against the wall and opened up my book. “I’m going to kill Dust.”  
“Why Is that?” Error asked sounding exhausted already.  
“He told Stain there are monsters in the forest that want to eat him. So he’s going to lose an arm.” I see Error glitch up.  
“I’11 taKe hiS leg,” Error growled a bit. I don’t know why, but Error was protective of Stain. I honestly only trusted Stain with Error. I hummed in amusement as Stain kicked a ball over. I flicked it back with a tencal. I looked up from my book as I played this game with my son. Error watched us with a smile. His head tilted to the side. Stain soon ran over to Error and bounced up and down.  
“Mr. Error! Can you build me a swing?” He asked hopefully. Error groaned and rolled his head back. He pushed himself and walked over to a tree. I froze seeing him actually make the swing for Stain with his strings. He held Stain get into the seat and started to push him. I walked over to them and felt myself smile. The world flashed for a second, and I saw Ink in Error’s place. He was pushing Stain in an actual swing. The two smileing. I came to Ink’s side and rested my cheek on his shoulder. It felt like I had woken up from a nightmare.   
“Ummm NigHTmare?” I heard Error’s glitchy voice, and my world fell apart. I blinked and saw I had my cheek on Error’s shoulder instead. I stood up straight blushing a bit. I started to twist my rainbow wedding band on my finger. I refused to take it off. Error watched for a second before he looked me in the eyes, “Did y0u thiNk 0f Ink?” His eyes were full of supination. I froze um before I held my hand up in his throat when. Stain couldn’t see this. Too occupied with his swing. He was kicking his feet so Error didn’t need to push him.  
“Walk with me?” I asked in a sweet tone. The threat lying beneath the sweet layer. Error nodded as I pulled him away by his neck. He reached a hand up to pull it away from his neck. “I don’t give a shit about what you think about Ink, but damn he treated me right. That is the father of my son so you will respect him for that.” I pointed a finger between Error’s eyes.   
“What was it like? Being married?” Error asked and stared at my finger.  
The question took me off guard, “Wonderful...Ink was always there to make me smile. He always tried to come home for the night no matter what. I wasn’t alone, and I came to common grounds with Dream. Ink was always spoiling me. Did you know my old house was made by him? He let me plan the entire thing and he painted it. Well I was carrying Stain’s soul Ink took care of everything, and then got a hot bath ready for me every night.” I felt myself and I looked away blushing. I could see the look in Error’s eyes. He gulped.  
“DId you ever actua11y l0ve him?”  
“I’ll kill you if you think of telling someone, but yes. I love Ink more than you know.” I tell him. Error sighed and watched Stain.  
“Good. Because I love your brother.” I opened my mouth to speak, but I just tilted my head instead.  
“I’ve been trying to keep it 0n the l0w, but thAt’s why I’m pr0tecting Stain. I’ve given up 0n destr0ying Au’s. I’m tired of the vi0lence, but Dream isn’t c0nvinced. So I’m staying here to pr0ve t0 him by st0pping it the Best I can. Plus your br0ther d0esn’t want to be 0fficia1.” I nodded and looked away.  
“Can you get me back to Ink?”  
“They’11 hunt y0u d0wn again. It’s p0int1ess,” Error sighed and walked back inside. I watched him go with a frown. No I was going to get back to Ink, with or without his help.  
I was walking around Behind the Whiteboard with Cross and Lust in the teacher section. If Stain can’t go to pre-school then I’ll home school him. Lust was looking at little school calendars, and Cross was picking out fun things to decorate the school room. I was looking at workbooks to get for Stain. I just had to teach him numbers, the alphabet, and basic motor skills for school. I should also through in classroom behavior so transition to public will be smoother for him. Currently Stain was looking at the pet frogs patiently for the three of us. I was flipping through a selection of twenty different work books so I could find the right one. I noticed Lust come waddling over. I looked up at him as he stared at the books.  
“Daddy what’s all this?” He asked me, tugging on my loose grey sweatpants.  
“School books,” I tell him.  
“Like for your class?” He asked and Lust looked at me confused.  
“No for you. My class has different school books,” I tell him with a smile.   
“What class?” Lust asked me slightly disgusted.  
“I teach monster history for highschoolers when I lived with Ink. I went to a university and everything.” I tell him. A glared at him as he shrugged. Cross walked over with decorations with educational posters, and other cute school themed decorations.  
“That’s pretty cool Nightmare. I didn’t know that,” Cross the things in a basket.  
“I had a pretty good life outside of this team,” I tell him bitterly. I turned away and placed the book away. I slipped a sticky note on the cover reading, “I’m alive. In the past.” I was hoping Ink would find it. I looked at a mini jar of negative packed emotions in a jar. Once we left I was going to let them out for Dream to follow.  
“I like this book!” Stain held up the most eye bleeding book out of the books. I smiled and started to flip through to make sure it was a good one. This book taught him how to write his letters and such. If he was naturally drawn to it and it was good there was no harm in getting the book. I put the book in the basket, and put the rest of the alphabet books away. I sighed as I placed one of the basic counting number books in the basic and decided it was time to play. Cross took the basket and snatched a calendar.  
“Hey no I don’t like that one!” Lust whined and ran off. I looked at the book rack and summoned a tentacle. I spread some goop on the ground. I lead Stain away before he could see it and comment about it. That was for Ink or Dream to find. I had to let them know we were alive. I sighed and watched Lust and Cross bicker. He was paying for all the supplies.  
“You were taking too long!” Cross snapped at Lust who was whining about how picking out a calendar was his job. I just wanted to go home at this point. I needed a nap from all the arguing and parenting. I sighed and helped the cashier pack the bags.  
“You don’t need to help sir,” The tired to tell me.  
I held myself back from snapping at this poor guy, “I just want to go home.” I say as I kept packing. I shoved two bags into Lust chest before taking the rest with my tentacles. “Cross carry Stain home for me? Thanks.” I sighed and led everyone out of the store to a hidden area. I opened a portal and we returned home. I went straight for the school room. Horror and Error had set the furniture up in the room. I sighed and started to work on decorations. I kicked everyone out of the room to work on it myself. Error was watching Stain for me.  
I was about halfway done when Killer walked in. He picked up some decor, “Can I help?”  
“Yes,” I say. I was too tired to refuse. He smiled and started to put up decorations. He was humming one of my favorite songs. I turned to look at him. He was smiling the whole time as he fixed up the room. I decided to not comment. I just wanted to take that nap.  
Ink’s POV  
I was laying on the couch with Nightmare’s pillow case pressing against my chest. I pressed my nose into it and took in the smell of my missing husband. Dream and I have been checking all the Au’s for him, but there was a chance he and Stain were in this Au. Either way all I knew is that they were kidnapped. There was no other possibility, not with how trashed my house was. I sighed and pressed my head into the throw pillow more. I blinked and I heard Dream open my door. He was smiling.  
“There was a negativity spike. It has to be Nightmare,” he told me. I sat up and set the pillowcase down.  
“Really?” I asked. Dream nodded and opened a portal in my living room behind a store. I walked in and waited for Dream. He pointed to the store we were behind.  
“In there.” He took my hand and sprinted in. I smiled and watched a janitor cleaning up black goop off the floor.  
“Cursed goop monsters,” The cat like monster grumbled. I smiled and walked over. That goop belonged to my Night baby. I knew it in my gut. I looked around the section the goop was in. I noticed they were all workbooks.  
“Stain...he was here for Stain…” I nodded to Dream as he waited by the cashier desk.  
Dream waved to the cashier, “Hello. Did you see a skeleton with purple eyelights with a little boy? The boy had one eyelight and a crescent moon mark.” The cashier blinked.  
“No. I just started my shift. Sorry.” The cashier turned back to the cash register. Dream frowned and joined my side. I was checking every single book to see if something has been left behind. I pulled a letter book and a blue sticky note fell to the ground. I put the book back and looked at it.  
“What does it say?” Dream asked looking over my shoulder. His hands on my thigh to steady himself.  
“I’m alive. In the past,” I muttered and looked at Dream confused, “Well that’s Nightmare. Vague as always.” I sighed and laid on the ground looking up at the note. Dream sat on the ground cross legged.  
“Let’s check old timy Au’s” Dream suggested. I smiled and placed the note on my chest. My hands pressed it into my chest.  
“At least he’s alive, and if he’s alive Stain’s alive,” I looked at Dream with a sigh of relief. My husband was okay, and so was my son. Don’t worry Nightmare we’ll save you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmare’s POV  
I smiled as I kneeled beside Stain’s desk. He was currently staring at the first page of his workbook. He was holding his yellow crayon with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. I took his hand and set it on the page.  
“Follow the dotted lines hun,” I tell him as he looked at me. He blinked and started to trace the letter A. He started to let his crayon follow the lines and I smiled. I stood up and walked away from him to let him work on his letters. I was cleaning the whiteboard since I had drawn a little drawing on Ink to make Stain more interested in the room. I smiled and walked over to the bookshelf and looked through the books. Killer and Dust had gone out late last night and came home with a bunch of picture books, and surprisingly they were good ones. I smiled as I pulled out one of the Good Kitty books and smiled. I started to skip the pages once again. Stain whined in distress. I took note and waited to make sure Stain asked for help. He was going to go into public school, so he needs to know how to ask for help, or power through his problems. Once I was in this room I was his teacher. I felt a small ping in my chest. In all honesty I would do anything to get back into my classroom. I want to teach highschoolers again. Hell I missed grading essays! I sighed and continued to flip through the pages of the book. I blinked upon hearing the door open. Error walked over to me looking at the bookshelf.  
"It suRprises me," He muttered.  
"What?"  
"It surprises me tHat y0u 0f a11 the pe0p1E I kn0w Are a g00d parENt." Error glanced at me. I shoved him slightly frowning. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I wanted to let myself sink into my depression. Error shrugged and kept looking at the books. "Ki11er's bEen ta1king ab0ut y0u recent1y. Says he's happy y0ur back."  
"I don't care," I whispered and glared at him. "I could care less about his happiness, that goes for everyone on this cursed team. Including you." I put the book away and glanced at the time. "Stain you can take a break hun!" Stain sat up with a smile. He ran out of the room to find something to do. I started to follow him when Killer came to my side. I frowned and tried to ignore him. Killer kept walking beside me in silence. I was starting to get creeped out.   
“What is it Killer?” I asked him to keep my tone even and emotionless.  
“I was wondering how you’re doing. You seem upset,” Killer told and tilted his head at me. His eyes were empty of eyelights. I frowned and looked away from him. I wasn’t fine, and it must be obvious if Killer was catching on.   
“It’s an adjustment period. I was getting used to living with the creator,” I answer as Stain skipped into the living room and started to pull out a matching game. I looked at Killer as he crouched down by Stain’s side.   
“Can I play?” He asked Stain. Stain nodded as he poured the tiny tiles on the floor. A smile came to Killer’s face. I blinked and decided to risk going to the kitchen to get Stain some apple juice. I could hear Stain and Killer laughing as I left the room. I wasn’t sure how to feel about it. I walked back into the room and noticed something odd, Killer was letting Stain win. I sat down between the two and rested my chin in the palms of my hands watching them. Killer glanced at me. “Stain. Do you like it here?”  
“Ya. It’s fun here! The other day Horror carried me on his back and ran all around, but I miss papa.” Stain answered. My throat tightened at the mention of Ink. I glanced away with a frown. I had to keep it together. I couldn’t let anyone know how much I loved and missed my husband.  
“How did papa treat you?” Killer asked curiosity in his voice.  
“None of your damn business!” I hissed pointing a sharp tencle at him. I covered Stain’s before he could answer, “Break time is over. Let’s go.” I sighed and kinda dragged Stain away from Killer. Anger was boiling in my veins. How dare he mutupliae my son! He was asking to figure out a weakness.I just know it. I sighed and slammed the door shut behind me. Stain yelped and ran to his desk. The anger boiled over and I punched the wall. I heard a small pop, and I noticed I put a hole in the wall. Stain covered his ears and curled up in a ball whimpering. I stood numbly staring at the hole. I was torn in two. I wanted to go out and snap Killer’s neck, but the other part of me wanted to cuddle Stain and comfort him. I sighed and chose my peaceful longing. It was the only way to keep my curopation under control. I pulled Stain into my lap and curled myself around him. I felt myself breaking into sobs. Stain stared up at me as I cried. I started to rock the both of us. I pulled him closer into my chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” I whispered to Stain as he grabbed my shirt. I looked up and whipped away my tears.  
“Why are you crying daddy?” He asked concern filling his voice. I blinked and started to kiss his face.  
“I miss papa. I miss him very much,” I tell him and hugged him tighter and tried to hide the tears from him. He blinked and wrapped his arms around my neck. I just kept sobbing as I held the little monster. I wanted to go home. I miss my bed, my desk, my job, my beautiful kitchen, my garden, my brother, and most of all Ink. I sighed after I calmed down. I whipped away my tears as Stain sat in my lap.  
“Why can’t we just go home?” Stain asked me. I bit my lip. How do you explain kidnapping to a four year old? I looked away from him.  
“These monsters may seem nice, but they are very bad. Remember the Hun in Mulan?” I asked him. Stain nodded his head. “These monsters are like them.”  
“They’re bad guys? Then why do you know them?” Stain asked me. I felt shivers go down my spine. The last thing my son needed to know about me was my past. I sighed and held his cheeks.  
“Yes they are bad guys, and I used to be a bad guy. I changed my ways. I became a good guy, and married papa. They don’t think I’m actually a good guy.”  
“Why were you a bad guy? Why did you become a good guy?” Stain asked me. I could hear the confusion. I sighed and caressed his cheek.  
“When I was younger. People didn’t like me. They treated me like how Cinderella was treated by her step mother and sisters. So I ate those black apples from the emotion tree. It turned me evil. I wanted to hurt people,” I paused to see if Stain was following along. He seemed a little scared, “But. Uncle Dream saved me one day. Than I became a good guy. I learned what it was like to be loved. In fact your papa taught me that.” I booped his nose as Stain eased up. “I was saving people I tried to hurt in the past. Then...I decided I needed to make others feel loved. So I became a teacher, and I married papa. Than your papa and I had you.” I smiled and tilted my head to him. Stain looked at his lap.  
“Why were people mean to you papa?” He asked me blinking.  
“Well. You know how I sometimes make you feel bad with my magic? Back then I lived with Uncle Dream. People liked your uncle because his magic made them happy, mine made them feel sad. They thought they had the right to be mean to be because of it.” I tell him. Stain nodded and he sat quietly for a long time. I think he was processing everything I told him. I held his hands and we sat in silence for a long time. I blinked as Killer opened the door. He was holding two glasses in his hands. Stain hide in my chest. I leaned down to kiss his head.   
“Hey Nightmare, my king, I brought you guys some chocolate milk. What’s wrong with little Stainy?” He sat down beside us. I sighed and looked away.  
“I just told him about my past.” I am confused to Killer. He blinked and laughed.  
“That’s great! Now we don’t have to dance around the truth! Your daddy is really strong Stain.” I lost control of myself and I slapped him across the face. Stain squealed as I gasped.  
“Oh god. Killer I’m sorry!” I watched him set the drinks down and he rubbed his cheek.  
He smiled a bit, “You’re finally back.” I gulped as I lost vision in my left eye. I frowned and held my hand up to my right eye seeing neon blue glow, luckily there wasn’t any goop. I set Stain off my lap.  
“Stain. Go to your room. You’re not in trouble, but I need you out of here.” I tell him as evenly as I could. My hands shaking in rage. Stain nodded as He grabbed one of the glasses and ran off. I snatched the other glass and dumped it on Killer. I grabbed his jacket lifting him off the ground. “You listen here! Stain is never going to be like us!” I flinched when I told us. Deep down I knew it was true, that I wasn’t saying things to please everyone. I dropped Killer and marched around the room. I was trying to calm myself down. I haven’t had my eye glow since the first month of decoration. Killer sat on the ground watching me.  
“Listen Nighty-”  
“Shut your damn mouth,” I hissed snarling at Killer. My hands clenched into fist.  
“Nightmare. I just met we don’t have to pretend that we aren't fighting against Ink. He knows now what’s really going on. Does that hurt?” He walked over and put a hand on my writ check. I shoved away and started to rub where he put his hand.  
“You don’t have the right to touch me! That is for Ink!” I looked at Stain’s desk. I wanted to throw it right at Killer.  
“I’m sorry. Why? Wait? You are loyal to him?” He asked confused. I tested realizing I messed up.  
“No, but I’m still legally marry to him, so I’ll remain to be his until the day I’m free comes.” I leaned against a wall and started to breathe. Hopefully if I calm down I can go back to my purple eyes.  
“I get it. You’re just a faithful spouse.” He smiled a bit, his face slightly pink.  
“Just leave. Get out,” I sighed and slid down the wall. I buried my face into my knees, “Before I break your neck. I can’t control my emotions.”  
“O-o-oh okay.” He walked towards the door.  
“And tell everyone to leave Stain alone. He needs to process what he’s learned today. He thinks we are the bad guys,” I tell Killer before I laid down on the ground. Killer gave me a thumbs up. He grabbed the now empty plastic cup and left the room. He closed the door behind him. I looked at my rainbow wedding band on my ring finger. I brought it to my mouth and lightly kissed it. I wished Ink could receive the love I placed in this ring. If only he knew I was here. Maybe he could save me and our son. I rolled onto my back and another burst of tears came out of me. I laid on the ground with my chest heaving with tears. I wrapped tentacles around myself trying to pretend their Ink’s arms. I put my hands over my mouth so no one could hear me crying. I just wanted out of this hell.  
Ink’s POV  
Dream and I have checked every Au themed around history. I groaned laying in my empty king sized bed with Nightmare’s message in hand.  
“Why do you have to be so vague Nighty baby?” I muttered under my breath. He knows I’m not the smartest monster alive. We knew the first part of the message. It was clear as day. I knew Nightmare was alive, but the second part was confusing me. I sighed and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes once they started to grow heavy. I started to fall asleep without the blanket covering me. Nightmare’s note in my hand. My fingers barely touched the paper. I was starting to walk into the dream world. My dream’s were usually filled with the images of Nightmare trying to outrun his kidnapper's with Stain. I couldn’t ever stop those evil creatures. I would try to fight them, but I just phased through them. The kidnapper changed from dream to dream. It never stayed as one person. I curled up as I hugged my pillow. A terrible nightmare haunting my dreams. That was until it suddenly stop. The world becoming a black void.  
“Ink!” I heard a desperate cry. I turned around in this void to see my Nighty baby sprinting towards me. He tackled me and pulled me into a kiss. I melted under him. He wrapped my arms around him and rolled so I was on top of him. I kissed down his neck, my hand travelling up and down his body. He was submissive under me with a smile on his face. “I love you Ink. I know you will find us.” I froze. This was the real Nightmare. I jolted up and looked him in the eyes.  
“Who took you?” I asked him and held his face.  
“I’m-No!” His eyes widened as he suddenly vanished from under me. The black void slowly turned back to the trashed living room and despirt cries from Stain filling the already messy room.   
I woke up with a gasp and looked around the room. I was so close to knowing. Nightmare was close to telling me! I screamed and started to frail my arms and legs in the air in frustration. I just wanted to save my family! Why can’t I just have a happily ever after!? I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling as I huffed. I was out of breath. I frowned and sat up. I grabbed my phone and called Dream. I was staring at Nightmare’s note.  
“Hello?” Dream asked from the other side. He sounded like he was out of breath. I wonder what he’s been doing.  
“Nightmare visited my dreams tonight. He almost told me who took him,” I tell him a monotone voice.  
“Wait! For real?” He asked and I could hear him moving around.  
“Yes. I thought it was just a dream at first, but no. He told me he believed in me. That’s when I knew it was him. He screamed no before he just vanished from underneath me.”  
“Then...maybe he’ll try again soon!”  
“Ya, but I’ve been thinking. What if we got Nightmare’s note all wrong? What if he’s talking about his past?” I asked Dream. I heard him stop moving around. He took a deep breath.  
“Soo, he’s back with his old team?” Dream muttered.  
“He has to be.” I tell him. I knew how fucked we were now. Their base was impossible to get into. We need to find a way to get him out from the inside. I ended my phone call with Dream and laid back down. I just needed to sleep on it. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. Luckily for me, I had dreams of Nightmare and Stain coming back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Stain’s POV  
I missed Uncle Dream and papa. These monsters that daddy and I were with confused me. I know that they are evil, but they are so nice to me most of the time. My daddy refused to tell more about these monsters. All I knew is that they are like the Huns, and really evil. Not only that, but my daddy used to be evil as well. Everything was strange. I couldn’t figure it all out. Daddy seemed to just be getting angry and sad all the time. I kinda have his powers. I can pick up on others emotions, but I couldn't tell who was feeling them. I just guess all the anger and sadness comes from him, because the emotions are stronger when I'm near him. There was also the evidence of yesterday of when he cried a lot, and how he hit Killer. It was strange to see my daddy act so mean. He was always so nice to papa and Uncle Dream. Something about these guys made daddy hurt, but he seemed to like Error. Error was always very kind to me, and he watched me when daddy wasn't.  
I looked towards my bedroom door. I wanted to be with my daddy. I walked over to the door and opened it. I made the quick journey to his room and pushed the slightly cracked door open fully. My daddy was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. His hands resting on his chest. One was in a fist and the other hand covered it. I walked over and climbed into bed. I noticed he didn’t even notice. I crawled over and shook him. He didn’t respond.  
“Daddy?” I asked and shook him harder. I noticed his right eye light was blue instead or purple, and his left eye was empty. He frowned and felt fear crawl into my bones. This wasn’t my daddy. I whimpered and got off the bed. I ran for my bedroom scared to do anything about my dad. What was going on with daddy? How can I help him? Is he evil again? What’s going on!? I grabbed my blue teddy bear and blanket from my bed. I ran into the closet and hid there. I hid under my blanket and hugged my bear to my chest. My knees pressing the bear closer to me. I buried my face in it and started to cry once again. I just wanted to go home. I kept my mouth closed to stop myself from making loud noises. I didn’t want anyone to come in well I was crying. I did this every night. I know daddy was super sad himself, and when he sees me cry he gets sadder. I also didn’t want any of the bad guys see me crying. I hugged my teddy bear more as I whined. My throat begging for me to cough or actually cry instead of letting tears run down my face. I was trembling from my body trying to force a sob or couch of me. It was a sensation I was used to this sensation. I had this battle every night. I whipped tears away with my shoulder and sniffed some more. I wish I could stop crying. I didn’t want to cry anymore. If only papa was here. He would know what to do.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I wasn’t sure about what was going on. I was just laying in bed thinking about everything. I felt my conscious almost detach from my body, and the world turned black as if I had entered the void. I looked around feeling empty. I know for a fact this wasn’t me entering someone’s dreams. I sighed and started to walk around this void. Maybe this was a dream and I just had to move around, then maybe I’ll find something. I groaned as my feet felt like they were sinking. I slicked and slurped my feet fighting against a sticky thick liquid. I pulled my foot up to see what I was stepping in. A familiar black goop off my legs. I gaped and tried to get out of the goop. I fell backwards my hands quickly sinking into the goop. I struggled to pull one arm out and quickly proceeded to yank the second out as well. I frowned looking at the dark black liquid with a cyan glow to it.   
“Heh. You’re still running away~ Didn’t you promise your husband that would quite run?” A figure appeared from the goop. I frowned looking at the goopy tentacle figure, with one glowing eye. A creature I knew fair to well.  
“Get away from me! I killed you years ago!” I shouted at him. This monster was me. Some would call him my second personality, my alter ego, my second self. I just call him a parasite personally. The goopy monster laughed his tentacles curling with delight.  
“You didn’t kill me! Dream weaked me. You hide,” He smiled and grabbed my cheeks. I growled and punched his chest.  
“Get away from me,” I have reached back to see if there was dry ground for me to drag myself away too. My hand just sunk into goop. I yelped and kept staring up at this creature.  
“That’s right Nightmare. Run away. Like you always do~” he laughed at me. I felt anger boil in my chest as I kept wiggling in the goop packed with negative emotions. I glared at him and tried to stand upright. My body jolted from the goop refusing to let me go. I started to wiggle around. The goop seems to thicken and cling to my arms. “It’s harder to keep your emotions contained huh? I mean. Look how easily you’re reverting back. How does that make you feel?” His question asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him as I kept wiggling. I felt tears build up in my eyes from all of my emotions crashing down.  
“I don’t want to be like that again!” I screamed and continued to fight to get out of the goop. I turned my head away from my right asm as it sunk deeper. The goopy man laughed and wrapped his tentacles around me. He tossed me out of the goop. I slid across the ground and watched an opening appear. Stain was shaking me.  
“Daddy?” He asked, his voice quivering. I reached to comfort him. I froze seeing my eyes. I trembled seeing that my right was the neon cyan that terrified me to this day. I gulped and back peeled away from the opening. I felt a goopy hand resting on my shoulder.  
“You want nothing more than to be reunited with Ink and to save your son right?” he whispered in my ear. The temptation intoxicating me.  
“Why would you care about helping me with something like that?” I asked looking back at him. He smiled and crouched down next to me. He waved his hand over the opening to show Killer.  
“Because we are going to hurt someone. Someone who has loyalty to you. Who loves you,” He whispered in my ear. I stared at Killer as he was laying in bed looking at a picture of me, it was back when I was corrupted. “Remember how you used to flirt with him.”  
“Don’t remind me,” I hissed at him and looked him in the eyes.  
“You want to escape? Best way to do that is get everyone’s guard down, and then run away. Maybe take someone with you?” He hummed in amusement as an image of Dust flicked across the screen. “Dream will take away Error soon. Than Cross will be left alone. He’’l lose all his friends. That’s all I want. You to cause some pain once again.” He held my cheeks. His tentacles curled around my hips, legs, and chest. I huffed and glanced away. What some would call an intimate act don't bug me. This creature was me. This was all in my mind.  
“You want me to cheat?” I asked.  
“Ink doesn’t have to know,” He promised to pat the top of my head. I turned my head away bitterly from him, bilitting me. He hummed in amusement as he pulled me closer. I looked up at him and slapped him cheek lightly. He laughed and set me down. “You’re a firecracker now! So much better than the monster that cried under a tree.” he teased. I flipped him off and brushed his goop off my clothes.  
“You shut your mouth. I’ll do it. As long as you make sure my son is safe,” I tell him. I stood tall to show my power. He put his hands in her hoodie pockets and nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I awake in my bed. I jolted back into reality and sat up. I sighed and looked at my wedding band. The pastel rainbow colors seemed to be glowing as a warning. I slowly slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in my pocket. If I was going to get Killer to fall for my trick I have to appear like I was completely detached from Ink. I pushed myself up from bed. I would take care of Stain in a second, but right now I have someone to woo. I marched to the doors and knocked on Killer’s door. He opened the door and blinked in surprise upon seeing.  
“Nightmare?” He asked. I pushed him back and closed the door behind. Killer looked at me as his face started to glow red. “Umm what’s going on?”  
“You know. I can’t really get a divore if I’m hiding from the law, and I’ve been thinking.” I looked at the killer in the most flirtatious way I could muster. Killer gulped and glanced around the room his face only growing my red.  
“Remember how we used to flirt back in the day?” I asked and walked towards him. Killer stood stiff and he nodded. The hope was partially rolling off him. He wrapped my arms around him. “Let’s resume that shall we?” I ask and take his chin. Killer nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. He tilted his head and leaned in. I kissed him. I felt nothing as we kissed. Not even when our chest touched, or his hands held my hips the same way Ink did. I’m sorry Ink. I broke my vow. I wrapped my arms around Killer’s neck and pushed the back of his skull to deepen the kiss. Killer’s soul was fluttering in his chest. I could feel his love running off him. His arms squeezed my waist more. I closed my eyes to hide the boredom in them. I couldn’t let Killer know that this was all a trick to get rid of everyone's suspicions. I wrapped my leg around his waist. Killer lifted me up and rested me against the wall. The thing is I don’t think there was any sexual charge to his actions. It was very affectionate, and he seemed nervous just touching my hips. I didn’t really mind. The slower we move the better. I sighed trying to fake being pleased the best I could. I felt horrible guilt in my chest as we continued to kiss. Killer pulled away after awhile as he looked me in my eyes. His face red as his tear streaks mess up from our faces brushing. Some of the black liquid was in my face. Reminded me of when I was covered in that goop. He ran his thumb across my cheek whipping some of it up.  
“Please don’t be tricking me Nightmare,” He whispered under his breath, “Because I’ve loved you forever. Even when you were brainwashed by the Star Shits.” He was speaking sincerely. Yet, I couldn’t feel pity for him. I wanted to stare at him numbly, no, I wanted to strangle him. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
“I think you’ll be the reason I’ll return back to normal,” I say being able to fake those cheerful emotions. Easy to do when I’m picturing my husband telling me these things. Killer smiled and stepped closer to me.  
“I promise I’ll be a great step dad for Stain. I’ll treat him like my own son!” Killer eyes light up. He seemed excited and happy about the idea. I smiled and held his cheeks. I wanted to slam my thumbs in his eye shocks to get the idea out of his head.   
“I’m sure you’ll be the best dad he could ask for,” I smiled and closed my eyes. It took everything I had to not have my voice poisoned with sacrasium. My sadistic side wanted to rip Killer’s arm off and beat with it. I pulled him back into a kiss. I used this one to take out some of my anger. It was a long night for the both of us.


	11. Chapter 11

Nightmare’s POV  
I sighed as I fiddled with my tie. I had a date with Killer today, but I was lucky enough that I get to bring Stain. So he won’t try anything. I sighed and finished tying my tie. I have to make everyone one believe I’m completely on their side. The only one who knows the truth is Error. I sighed and opened my bedroom door. I looked down the hall to see Killer dressed in low cut jeans and a blue flannel. He was holding a rose in his hands and was twirling it around in his fingers. A smile of a love sick teen glued on his face. I pushed back my seething hatred for him and grabbed Stain. He ran down the halls to the front door. He was bouncing from the excitement of living in the mansion. Killer handed the rose to me blushing. I forced a smile on leaned forward. I kissed his cheek, and held back the gag building in the back of my throat. Killer smiled and angrily grabbed my hand. I squeezed the rose in my hands. The thorns poking into my bones, small cuts littering my hand.  
I sat under a tree at the park. I was leaning asingt Killer. He was sitting behind me. He was hugging me. I closed my eyes and forced Ink to appear in my mind. The way his teeth would be brushing against my neck as he asked me how I was doing. How he would bug me for a second child. I smiled and grabbed Killer’s hands. I could practically feel Ink kissing my shoulders. I felt Killer shift under me and he pulled me onto his lap. I rest my head against my chest pretending it was my loving husband.  
“Ask him for that kid~” My alter ego purred. I could almost feel the cold goop grabbing my cheeks with a tight grip that squeezed them too hard. I really didn’t want to carry with the plan we had made. I pressed my face into Killer’s chest. He tilted my chin up and leaned down. I opened my eyes to look at him. My eyes wandered down to the liquid hate that poured out of his eyes. I clenched my fist wanting to strangle him. How dare he ask me for a kiss. I turned my head away sharply and looked back towards Stain. He was busy building a sand castle. I pushed myself out of Killer’s arms and walked over to my shining baby boy. I sat down and started to build with him. Stain smiled at at me before he jumped into my arms giggling. I smile and kissed the top of his skull smiling. He reminded me of Ink. I sighed and stood up. I held out Stain and spun around. His laughter filled the air. I joined in his laughing giggled. “You want to protect him right? Carry out our plan!” The voice screamed at me. I stopped spinning. I think I lost control of my aura because Stain sniffled. I blinked and summoned some tentacles cuddling him up. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I sighed and looked towards Killer. He was watching some birds in the tree. I know I had to go to the extreme to get out. Ink couldn’t seem to find me quick enough, plus could he even get close to us without Stain being killed? I kissed Stain’s cheek and set him down. I gently pushed him towards the playground. I walk towards Killer tall and proud. I sat in front of him. I take his hands. Killer jumped at the sudden contact. He smiled seeing how I folded my legs out next to me. I leaned in and pecked Killer on the lips. He smiled a bit more.  
“What’s going on Nighty?” Killer asked. His thumbs running along my knuckles. I close my eyes and squeeze his hands. The images of Ink filling my mind. The only thing that kept me sane.  
“I think we should have a kid…” I tell him. I open my eyes. My illusion of Ink quickly disappearing. I couldn’t get Killer’s voice to stop destroying my visions.  
“Wait really? Y-y-you know it’s a little early..” he blushed. I could see the joy in his eyes, and it was radiating off him. I wanted to throw up.  
“We’re not getting younger, and if we wait longer than the age gap may be too big for Stain to expect them as his sibling.” I lied and crawled into his lap. Killer gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I...Nightmare, I want to be a dad. I want this,” He told me. He pulled my head down so our forskills touched. I smiled and felt the bail build up in the back of my throat. I wanted to strangle him once again. How can he just think I actually want him? He kidnapped me! He stole me from my perfect life. I smashed my lips into his. This was how I handled my anger. With heated kisses that he mistakes for passion. Killer jumped and his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back. Killer rubbed my spine smiling. I pushed his hand away from the sensitive spot on my spine. It was still tender from Stain’s detachment years ago. Killer pulled away panting.  
“You’re wonderful Nighty. I hope you know that,” Killer held my cheek. I frowned and nuzzled into his hand. I just wanted Ink. I wanted to be curled up in bed with him reading crappy romance novels and recreating the over dramatic scene in our pajamas.   
Satin’s POV  
The slides are fun. I smiled trying to run up the slide. I yelped once I started to slip. I grabbed the sides to stop myself from falling over. I glanced over at daddy to see him kissing the crying guy. I could feel the anger from my daddy. I wondered why he acted like he was in love with him. Daddy loves papa. Why can’t we just go home? I sit at the top of the slide watching them. I sighed suddenly;I missed papa. I just wanted to see papa and uncle Dream.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I felt discomfort crawl up my spine as I unbuttoned my shirt. Killer was sitting down on his bed. He was twisting a knife around in his hand. The blade reflecting the sun coming from the window. The smile on Killer’s face was twisted to me. Others would see it as wholesome. Ever since we came home he wouldn’t shut up about the fact that we were gonna try having a child. Everyone in the castle was expecting me to carry a soul now. Killer insisted I had the child because he still went out to destroy aus. I sighed as I let my shirt slowly roll off my shoulders and turned to Killer. He looked up at me, blushing a bit, smiling. His blank eyelights hide away his emotions, but the smile on his face said it all. Guilt was crawling up my legs making them feel dirty and sluggish as if they were covered in mud.  
“You’re beautiful,” Killer shifted so I could sit next to him. I nodded my head looking at his target sign soul.  
“Come on Nightmare, three short months and you can run away.” Corruption purred in my head. I bit back a gag as I summoned my soul. I don't want to show such a valuable part of myself to this man. Killer leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back slowly, taking the knife from his hands. I slowly start to cut off a bit of my soul. Pain shot down my spine for a split second as mu HP dropped by two points. Killer pulled away to cut off a piece of his soul, He held my free hand as we pushed the soul fragments. We watched the two fragments combined. I sat up straight as Killer reached into my rib cage placing the soul on my ribs. He laid down with me. He held the back of my skull as we cuddled. Killer took out his phone and set a timer for three hours. I curled up next to him. My head resting on Killer’s chest. I had to wait three painfully long hours to see if my body would expect this new soul. I pressed my face in Killer’s shoulder. He rubbed my back clearly not in the moment.   
“I’m really excited about this Nightmare. I already see Stain as my own son,” Killer looked down at me. I flinched listening to him talk.  
“Ya. Thanks,” I muttered.  
“Did I scare you?”  
“I was starting to fall asleep,” I lied, feeling Killer kiss my cheek.  
“Sorry,” Killed laughed guilty and just hugged me. I sighed and ended up falling asleep. It was all I could really do to kill some time.   
“ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Killer screamed at me once I had shown him empty my rib cage. My body had rejected the soul. I wasn’t surprised. I hated Killer, no wonder my body didn’t expect the soul. Soul splitting only works with strong emotional connections, but positive connections work best. I frowned, dropping my shirt. He really shouldn’t be yelling at me. Most couples take a couple of tries anyways to have kids.  
“Don’t yell at me! We’ve just started dating we don’t have the connection that my body need to keep the soul!” I snapped back, “Soul splitting is complicated anyways! I mean do you seriously have to act like it’s not normal for people to fail multiple times having a kid!” Stain sat on the couch watching the two of us yell back and forth. He seemed to get a bit stressed as inky goop started to drip from his eye sockets and mouth. Cross shifted on the couch picking up Stain and handing him to Error.  
“You should take him outside,” Cross muttered to Error. Error took Stain walking out of the room. Error was rubbing his back with a soft smile trying to keep him calm.  
Killer glared at me and raised his hand before dropping it, “We’ve loved each other for a while! What do you mean it’s not a strong enough connection!?” Killer screeched. Dust got up and grabbed Killer’s shoulders to keep Killer back. I hissed at him a bit and summoned my tentacles to remind him I could easily kill him, how dare he think about hitting me! Killer tugged his shoulders trying to get out Dust’s grip.   
“Maybe because I’ve devoted myself to someone else for about eight years now!” I retorted. “I may have been brainwashed but that’s still commitment Killer!” I snapped watching as Dust kept Killer back from me. Cross stood behind me. I think they were all getting ready to hold the two of us back. Lust and Horror were off shoving their tongues in each other's faces in their room I’m sure. Killer groaned as he turned around stomping off from me.  
“WHATEVER CROSSDRESSER!” Killer screamed as he left, stomping up the stairs. He was acting like a damn teenager. Dust looked between me and Killer. He ran off Killer. The anger in the room was thick and felt as gross as heavily polluted air. Cross started to rub my back. I stopped myself from running after Killer to slam him against the wall to beat him senseless. He has a lot of nerve for treating me like this. Cross pulled me into his chest and closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I tensed up not knowing his intentions.  
“I’m sorry Nightmare. I can you’re stressed. Killer can’t understand what it must be like to raise Stain knowing his father is the enemy and have to raise him to fight against Ink,” Cross smiled at me reassuringly. I blinked and leaned into him letting myself cry silently.  
“It’s not fair. Stain shouldn't have to live like this, not when Ink was such a good dad to him,” I felt Cross’s arms tightened around me. His fluffy jacket felt so nice and warm. It was comforting, and that’s what I needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Nightmare’s POV  
“NIGHTMARE SETTLE DOWN!” Cross screamed as he pulled me away from Killer. I had just smashed a chair over his skull. Cross had his arms wrapped around me and where pinning my own arms. Dust was helping Killer stand as he held his head. There were a few cracks in his skull that were bleeding.  
“HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME AGAIN ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE YO HOLD ONTO A SOUL!” I screeched at Killer trying to break free from Cross’s arms. I jerked in his arms trying to stomp on his feet. Cross got me out into the living room and tossed me onto the couch. He jumped on top of me and pinned me down. I felt something licking out of my eye sockets and mouth. I started to gag on it, coughing at the taste of rotten apples. No...I’m being corrupted again! I stopped fighting against Cross and laid on the couch limply. I had to calm down before corruption took over. Cross was breathing heavily as he looked down at me.  
“You chill now?” Cross asked me as he kept a grip on my wrist. I nodded taking a few shaky breaths. Cross sighed in relief and got off of me. He flopped down on the couch next to me. I blinked hearing a soft sniffle. I sat up to see Stain mostly covered in inly tare. He ran up and crawled into my arms.  
“Stain? What’s wrong baby?”I held the shaking tot in my arms. Fear radiating off him. My eyes watered knowing how terrified my baby boy was.  
“I heard s-screaming and I saw Killer’s head bleeding,” Stain cried into my arms and stained my white stop. I frowned and summoned my tentacles to cover the two of us for some privacy.  
“I’m so sorry Stain. You shouldn’t have heard that,” I hugged him tight and kissed him.. He wrapped his arms and tentacles around me as he sobbed. The fear he admitted was suffocating. I nuzzled into him as guilt filled up my chest as if I was drowning. Stain shouldn’t be here with me. He should be home with Ink in the comfort of his bed and dad’s arms. Not trapped here with me as I struggled to keep my sanity and not give into the temptation of letting corruption take over me again. God why did corruption want to help me get away? Why did the plan have to involve an affair? I just didn’t make a scene, and I'm sure it’s causing harm because it’s making me and Killer fight all the time, and the team has to deal with it. Unless...corruption didn’t plan on letting me leave. No. He wants me to go mad here! To make me feel so trapped that I become corrupt again! How could I have trusted that serpent? I’m such a fool. He wants me to lose it so I go back to trying to take over the multiverse to make everyone suffer! I gripped onto Stain as he kept crying into my chest. I’m such a fool! I should never have trusted him. I felt rage boil in the base of my spine. I should have known better than this, it was all just another trick for me to take another bite of that apple. No I can’t go down that road again! I have to get out of here! I have to end things with Killer and have Ink save me! I need to get home! I miss my students. I miss my home. I miss everything!  
“Don’t worry Stain. Daddy’s gonna get us home. No more games,” I whispered to Stain. Stain looked up at me. Fear and hope shining in his eyelight. He held his cheek, smiling softly at him, “We’re gonna see papa vey soon.” Stain nodded as he whipped away his tears.  
Ink’s POV  
“Well. We are in the au Nightmare used to live in. God whoever made it harder to this au did a good job. That took a lot of paint to counter the spell.” I sighed as I walked through a portal. Dream coming out next to me.   
“I know..it took three weeks to weaken that spell,” He added as he looked around the barren au. Dead trees and thorny bushes littered the place. Tall spiky weeds clawing out our pants. Dream looked around the au with me as we started walking shoulder to shoulder.  
“Ten miles. That’s the closest location I could make to the house,” I warned Dream as we kept walking. Broomie was slung over my shoulder as we walked. Dream held his head high surveying the land around us.  
“It’s alright. The walk will allow us to think about things,” Dream smiled at me, “I’m just excited to see Nightmare and Stain again.”   
I smiled, “Me too. It’s been far too long.”  
“Ya. We missed Stain’s fourth birthday…” Dream sighed. I swallowed down some guilt and resentment.   
“I know….it’s almost been a year science Nightmare and Stained were kidnapped.” I tighten my grip on broomie. I just wanted to see Nightmare again. I miss him so much. When I see him again I’m kissing him until he almost dies and then I’ll hug him to death. I smiled at the thought. I didn’t even care my bare feet were getting cut up from all the thorny and prickly plants covering the ground.  
“You really should have worn shoes-”  
“Shoes are for cowards!” I declared smiling like a mad man at Dream. He sighed and kept walking.  
“Whatever you say psycho.” I snickered at Dream’s tired mom friend eye roll. I poked him as we walked. He started to slap at my hands as we bickered.  
After one long walk later we were less than a mile away from Nightmare’s old castle. Dream and I had stopped talking as anxiety set in. We had to break in and save Nightmare and Stain before a fight could break out. My fingers kept twitching no matter how hard I held onto Broomie.   
“We’re almost there Nighty baby. We’ll save you,” I muttered as we drew closer. The air was thick, with what we’ll never know. It certainly wasn’t a negative since Dream didn’t seem to be affected by it. The closer we got to the house the more muddy the ground became. The slurping of our steps where the loudest noise in the deathly silent woods.  
Thunk   
Dream fell over as he rubbed his face, “Ow.”  
“What could you-” I smashed my face into an invisible wall and fell over. I groaned, rubbing my nose as I looked up. Dream sat up more and held out his staff in front of him poking at the invisible wall.He huffed.  
“Protection spell. We’re not gonna be able to get inside,” Dream glanced over to me from the corner of his eyes. I sighed laying the muddy ground. Our pants were covered in mud.  
“We were so close to saving Nightmare,” I sigh as Dream got up. He shivered at the sucking sound of the mud trying to keep him down. He held out his hand towards me to help me up. I take his help, having a harder time breaking from the mud's suffocating grip.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll find him soon Ink. I’ll try to get into his dreams once last time tonight.”  
“Thanks Dream,” I smile weakly at him. Dream nods and we start walking back those ten miles to be able to open a portal home.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I was in bed later today when I woke up in the dreamscape, but it wasn’t my dreamscape. No. It was my brother’s. I started to feel joy swell up in my chest knowing I had the chance of finally seeing my brother again, even if it wasn’t in person.   
“Dream?” I called out hopefully as I looked around for my brother. I started to rush around the golden fields towards the tree stump that Dream walys sat at. Dream was sitting at the base of it hugging his knees. He looked up at me and joy filled his golden eyelights.  
“Nightmare!” Dream called as he sprinted towards me. I smiled as I opened up my arms as he tackled me to the ground with a hug. We laid on the ground laughing and crying. We were just both so happy to finally be with each other again. It was peaceful. I’ve missed him so much. I needed Dream right now. Dream hugged me so tight I swear he could crack my ribs. “I’ve missed you so much Nightmare.”  
“I’ve missed you too Dream,” I buried my face into his shoulder trying to keep myself from sobbing in his arms. Being with him just reminded me how badly I want to return home. “Please get me out of here.”  
“I wish I could Night, but they put up a protection spell. We can’t make portals near the house. The closest we can get is ten miles, and a mile out from your home there is a shield protecting it.” Dream explained as we sat up. He started to rub my back.   
“Wait. I can make portals in the house, but the other’s can scen when I use magic,” I looked down trying to think about how I could outsmart the spell.  
“Wait there is a river. Maybe if you can follow the river downstream to me and Ink we can get you home!” Dream suggested. I smiled at the idea.  
“Of course! The only issue is distracting everyone long enough so I can sneak off with Stain…” I grabbed my chin and thought about how I could distract everyone long enough so I could get to Dream and Ink, “I mean. If i could drug everyone maybe.”  
“Do you cook dinner for them?” Dream asked as he sat in front of me. A very serious expression of his face on his face.  
“Ya.”  
“Drug them.”  
“Whoa this is very out of character for you,” I teased as Dream huffed.  
“Whatever it takes to get you and Stain home Nightmare. Ink can’t stand it. He’s a reck. I’ve been babysitting him.” Dream sighed as he rubbed his arm looking off the side, “And. I can’t take care of the tree alone. I need you Nightmare.” I smiled weakly at Dream before I leaned over to hug him again.  
“I know. I need you too Dream.” I rub his back as he hugged me back. We sat in silence for a few seconds. The two of us are just basking in eachother’s auras. Dream leaned away from me once he was done with the hug.  
“I’ll wake up Ink and tell him the plan. Can we do this tomorrow?”  
“Yes.” I smiled at Dream. He smiled back.  
“Then tomorrow you and Stain are going to come home,” Dream had a determined look in his eyes. I smiled as I looked at him. A part of me wanted to bring up Error, but I also just wanted to wake up so I was seconds closer to going home to Ink.  
Once I wake up from the dreamscape I run to Error’s room and knock on his door. Error grunted angrily from the other side as he went to open his door. Once he opened it I pushed him into his room and locked the door behind us. I used a tentacle to wrap around his mouth so he wouldn’t talk. Error started to punch at the tentacle as he hissed muffled protest.  
“Listen. Do you still have those sleeping pills?” I asked in a hushed tone. Error looked at me and nodded slowly, confusion shining in his eyes. “Okay. Tomorrow I’m drugging everyone’s dinner so I can take Stain and run. I need you to stay behind to make sure no one follows us. I’m going to follow the river until I find Dream and Ink. Dream visited me in my dreams and we made this plan.” I tell Error letting go of him. Error gasped for air.  
“AlrIgHt. SouNds like a p1an. 0h. Tell Dream I l0ve him f0r me.” Error smirked at me.   
“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” I held up my fist and Error fist bumped me.


	13. Chapter 13

Stain’s POV  
Daddy came into my room this morning with one backpack. He had put some of his clothes in the bag. I watched from my bed as daddy packed my clothes into the bag. He hadn’t said anything to me yet, and his face was so focused I didn’t want to say anything. Daddy isn’t himself here. He’s always yelling and trying to hit Killer. It made me a little scared of him, but he was always nice to me. Maybe Killer was doing bad guy things to him, and that’s why Daddy got so mean. So he could protect himself. Maybe he was protecting me as well. I don’t really know. Daddy always made sure I was away from all the yelling and hitting. I spent most of my time in my room, hiding in the closet, but I also spent a lot of time outside with Error. He’s really nice, and funny.   
Daddy turned to me with the bag full of clothes, “Okay Stain you can’t tell anyone about this bag okay?” He looked very serious. It was kind of serious when I got in trouble, but I haven’t done anything wrong. Someone else must have done something wrong to make him that way.  
“Why daddy?” I asked. I watched daddy look around before lowering his voice.  
“Because we are gonna run away from the bad guys back to papa.” I smiled a bit. I was gonna see papa again! Now I knew why daddy wanted to hide the bag. The bad guys don’t like papa, and I think they are the ones keeping us away from him and uncle Dream! I was super excited and really happy. I bet daddy has the smartest plan ever to get us back home!  
Nightmare’s POV  
I hide the backpack in Stain’s dresser. Stain smiled at me and ran up to hug me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.   
“We’ll go after breakfast,” I promise him before I set him down. “When I call, get that bag and come to the kitchen.”   
“Yes daddy!” Stain smiled at me before running off to go play with his toys. He had a happy bounce in his step smiling. I left his room and walked towards the kitchen. Today was the day everyone gets to sleep in, so I was on breakfast duty. Once I walked into the kitchen I pulled out the ziplock bag in my pocket full of crushed sleeping pills.I set it on the counter as I started on making eggs and waffles. I was rushing to make everyone breakfast. After all it’s not like they’ll be eating it. Once I was done I got everyone, expect for Error a class of orange juice. I dumped a teaspoon of the crushed pills in each glass of orange juice. I gave Error a cup of coffee to help wake him up. I started to set everyone’s breakfast out in the dining room and I had thrown away the extra crushed up pills in the trash. Soon everyone started to stagger in. I smiled as Horror started to chug his orange juice.  
“No way am I losing to you!” Dust yelled before he started to chug his orange juice.  
Lust groaned, “Can you two not be pigs for five seconds?” He sighed. Soon everyone started to eat. Error was watching everyone carefully as he sipped his coffee. His face expression blank. We just had to wait until it was safe for me to run. I frowned seeing Killer was barely drinking his orange juice, but it’s alright. I noticed Horror was resting his chin on his hand starting to doze off. I slowly got up.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” I telled everyone before leaving the dining room. Once I was out of eye sight I speed walked to Stain’s room. “Stain sweetheart!”   
Stain came out of his room a few seconds later dragging the backpack behind him. I took the bag from him and slung it over my shoulders. I picked him up and used my tentacles to make a harness type hold on him. Stain wrapped his arms around his next. Excitement radiating off him. We’re lucky no other monsters in this house could sense other people's emotions. I started down the hall and out the front door. From the corner of my eye I could see everyone has passed out. Error sitting at the head of the table watching them. Once we were outside I booked it towards the river. I followed it down stream watching the water wisk by threatening to drown use if we fall in. The riverbank slippery making me stumble a few times as I ran. Stain was gripping my shirt as we ran. I was breathing heavily, and my chest felt tight from being short of breath. I just had to get far enough so they couldn’t catch up. Anxiety made my ankles feel swollen dragging my weight down. Once we’re too safety everything will be okay.   
“Nightmare!” I heard someone scream. I whipped around to see Killer. He had coffee stains on his shirt and a few blue strings still tied around his arms. He was panting as he stared at me confused. “What is going on? Why are you running?”  
“I’m going home Killer.” I huffed still panting from running. Stain nuzzled into me.  
“You are home. You’re back with us back at the castle!” Killer stepped towards me. I stepped towards the river. I felt the cold water brush against my ankles. Killer looked me up and down before he frowned.  
“You’re still, brainwashed by Ink.”  
“No Killer! I love him! I’ve changed! I hate what you do and I’ve never loved you! I only dated you because corruption told me too! I’m going back to where I’m truly happy!” I screamed at him. I looked him up and down. “How are you even awake? I put sleeping pills in everyone's orange juice.”  
“I noticed that. I could see how you rushed the waffles, and how eager you were to leave once people started looking drowsy. I also noticed Dust’s sleeping pills were missing.” Killer smiled at me slightly, “You notice when someone you love is planning on drugging everyone.”  
“How did you get past Error?” I trembled as Killer took a step towards me.   
“I forced him to drink my orange juice. I held him down until it took effect.” Killer held out his hand towards me, “Come on Nightmare. Let’s go back. You’re lost and confused. We can get past this.” I could see genuine love in his eyes. I gagged slapping his hand away.  
“No. I’m not going back!” I snapped at him before looking back at the river. I don’t have many outs.  
I jumped into the river.  
“Nightmare!” Killer screeched before my head was pulled under water. Stain screamed as the cold water touched his body. I closed my eyes tightly as I hugged Stain close to my body. I water crashed against our bodies.I felt being flipped and twisted around by the rushing water. The ice cold water freezing my bones. I opened my eyes to look around. The water was blurring my vision. I started to swim up towards the surface. I used my tentacles to hit Stain above the water. I gasped for once we broke the surface. I kicked my legs desperately trying to stay afloat. I looked down to see Stain coughing, gripping my wet shirt in his little hands. He was shivering badly. I start to wiggle our backpack off my shoulders. I needed to get that extra weight off me so we were less likely to drown. I let go of Stain with my arms and my arms to help us stay above the water. I had to use them before the water washed away everything. Killer was long gone. I couldn’t see or hear him. I smiled seeing a large stick floating in the water. I swam over to it and gripped onto it panting.  
“Hold onto the stick hiney,” I tell Stain, trying to keep our heads above water. Stain turned around and held the stick. His back pressed against my chest. “Okay good. Now whatever you do Stain don’t let go.” I told him as I kept focusing on keeping our heads up. I let the river guide us towards Ink and Dream. Stain’s teeth were chattering as we floated down the river. I leaned down and kissed his head.  
“Daddy I’m cold,” Stain whined leaning into me more. My clothes are squishing against my bones. I smiled weakly at him shivering.  
“I know. I am too. We’re gonna be with papa soon.” I promised me as I kept my gaze ahead. We just had to wait a little longer. Once we see Ink everything will be okay, we’ll be safe again.  
Ink’s POV  
I sat with Dream at the river bed by the portal. Dream was messing with his staff looking out for his brother. I kept pacing around and randomly dropping down to rest on my heels and watched the water rush by. I was worried for Nightmare and Stain? What if they couldn’t get away? I clenched my hand into my fist and hid my mouth behind it. Lost in my thoughts. I hated waiting. I didn’t have any way of knowing in Nightmare was okay. This is tourutre. I just had to have him in my arms again. My eyes water waiting for them. My artificial soul banging against my chest.   
“Ink in the river!” Dream screamed panickedly. I snapped out my thoughts. I jerked my head up to see Nightmare floating down the river on a branch. Stain was pressed between him and the branch. They looked miserable. I took out broomie and slid down the muddy river bank and held it out towards Nightmare.  
“Nightmare grab on!” I called out to him. Dream wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling in. Adrenaline was firing through me. Nightmare wrapped an arm around Stain before he grabbed onto broomie. I smiled seeing the fight in his eyes. They were shivering badly, and I’m not sure if they coil talk with how badly their teeth were chattering. I started to pull them towards us. Dream helping me. Nightmare was breathing heavily. He kicked his legs to help us bring him over. The river was trying to pull Nightmare away and whisk him down, but I wasn’t going to let that happen.   
O pulled Nightmare onto the shore. He pulled me down kissing me. Tears slipped down my face as I pulled him into my arms. Poor Stain was trapped between us. Mud got all over our clothes.  
“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Nightmare cried each time we broke our kiss. I held his cheeks as I kissed him with all my love. I’ve missed him. I didn’t care about his or Stain’s wet clothes. Dream tackled Nightmare once we were done making out. The two held each other tightly. Stain looked up at me smiling. He looked half asleep. He was so cold. I curled him rubbing his arms and back. He hugged me as he started to cry.  
“Papa I’ve missed you! I’ve missed you so much!” He sobbed into my shoulder as he hiccuped. The biggest smile on his face. I kissed his face as I kept trying to warm him up.  
“I know buddy. I’ve missed you as well.” I smiled at him. Nightmare hugged me sideways as he started to kiss the left side of my face, as that was the side he was sitting on. I turned my head to kiss him again. Nightmare kissed me back crying still. I’m just so happy their home. Dream stood by the portal, “I’m going to go rub some baths for you guys.”   
“Thank you Dream.” Nightmare smiled at him. Dream nodded before he walked through the portal.   
Stain looked up at me smiling, “We got away from the bad guys papa!” I chuckled nuzzling into him,  
“I know. I’m so happy you’re home again. Nothing is going to break us apart again.” I promised. Nightmare watched us smiling. He whipped away his tears with his muddy hands. Getting mud all over his face. I laughed at him. God he’s just so adorable. I’m so lucky to have married such a handsome man, and we're blessed to have such a wonderful child.


End file.
